Hiraeth
by Shiyura Mirashi
Summary: Seorang malaikat yang diduga memiliki ingatan manusia terjatuh ke bumi. Lalu dia diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak ingat dengan sang malaikat dan begitu sebaliknya. Seakan mereka telah lupa dengan ikatan takdir yang awalnya mengikat dan akhirnya memisahkan mereka. Apakah mereka akan mengingatnya lagi? (Warning Inside)
1. Fall

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Genre : Romance/Supernatural, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

* * *

 **Hiraeth :** **A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; The nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.**

* * *

 **ONE : FALL**

* * *

(Miku's POV)

" _Daijoubu da yo_ , Rin- _chan_! Nanti kita akan bekerja kelompok kalau ada waktu yang tepat." Aku bercakap-cakap dengan seorang sahabatku di ponselku pada saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

"Oke! Semua sudah _fix_ ya! _Bye_!" aku langsung mengakhiri percakapan singkatku dan menyimpan ponselku di tas.

Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku biasanya dipanggil Miku. Aku berusia 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA. Aku juga bersahabat dengan Rin, Len, Gumi, dan banyak lagi. Sebenarnya, aku juga memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi, dia sudah lama meninggal.

Dengan perlahan aku mempercepat langkahku agar cepat sampai menuju rumahku. Angin semilir menembus kulit dan anak rambutku dengan lembut. Siang hari ini sejuk dan tidak terlalu panas. Yah karena sekarang musim peralihan. Aku melewati pinggir sungai yang berpapasan langsung dengan jembatan rel kereta api.

" _Seseorang tolong aku..."_

Tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar suara yang menggema dan misterius itu. Lalu suara itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Aku menengok ke atas, ke arah langit. Aku melihat ada sehelai bulu berwarna putih bersih jatuh perlahan. Aku mengulur kedua tanganku. Bulu itu mendarat tepat di kedua telapak tanganku. Aku terkagum. Ketika ku raba, bulu itu sangat halus.

 _'Pasti ada makhluk aneh disini...'_ batinku curiga.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berlari tanpa arah yang ku tuju. Aku biarkan indra keenamku membawaku ke tempat dimana makhluk aneh itu berada. Aku langsung menggendong tas di bahuku dan langsung berlari.

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku berlari hingga aku merasakan napasku terengah-engah. Aku perlu beristirahat sebentar. Tetapi rasa penasaranku terus menggelora di dalam diriku. Aku akhirnya berlari lagi sampai menemukan sebuah hutan di pinggir kota.

Hutan itu terlihat rindang karena banyak sekali pepohonan besar yang tumbuh disana. Aku terdiam. Lalu aku menggeleng dan mencoba memasuki hutan itu. Baru saja ketika aku memasukinya, bulu putih itu ada lagi di jalan setapak itu. Aku kaget melihatnya. Aku mengambil dan meraba benda itu lagi. Ini pertanda bahwa makhluk misterius itu memang ada disini.

Semakin dalam aku memasuki hutan itu, sinar matahari semakin berkurang. Aku agak takut karena aku sendirian. Tapi aku coba untuk memberanikan diriku. Tidak berapa lama aku berjalan hingga aku menemukan padang rumput di luar hutan. Aku berlari keluar dari hutan itu.

Ketika aku keluar, aku kembali terkejut. Ternyata, aku menemukan seorang manusia bersayap. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dia terlihat sekarat dan di sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam. Kulihat ada yang berdarah juga. Mungkin karena dia disiksa sampai dibiarkan seperti itu. Tapi menurutku itu tidak mungkin. Aku melihat sayap yang menempel di punggungnya. Pasti dia manusia dari dunia lain. Ini sangat mustahil. Aku pun mendekatinya dan melihat sayapnya yang terkulai lemah itu. Dia terlihat menggunakan baju berlengan pendek sampai siku berwarna biru tetapi ditutupi oleh lengan panjang berwarna putih. Dia memakai celana berwarna biru tua dan _boots_ berwarna hitam.

 _'Sudah kuduga. Pasti dia bukan dari dunia ini.'_ batinku.

Lalu aku membungkukkan badanku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia terlihat tampan. Warna rambutnya yang biru membuatku kagum. Mungkin hari ini aku beruntung karena tidak sengaja menemukan seorang pemuda tampan dan bersayap disini. Aku coba melihat sekelilingku, tidak ada siapapun. Lalu aku berdiri lagi dan mulai berpikir.

 _'Kasihan sekali malaikat ini. Dia sekarat. Apa aku perlu membawanya pulang lalu ku rawat dia sendiri? Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Karena Ayah, Ibu, dan Onii-chan sedang keluar kota.'_ pikirku.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membawa pulang sang malaikat itu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Aku mencoba untuk membopongnya sebisaku agar bisa ku rawat secepatnya di rumahku.

 _'Bertahanlah...'_ aku berharap padanya.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan membawanya ke kamar kosong yang biasanya dipakai untuk tamu yang menginap. Dengan pelan aku membaringkan tubuhnya. Ketika kulihat lagi, kedua sayapnya merapat. Setelah itu, aku mencari kotak pertolongan pertama yang ku temukan di kamar Ayah dan kembali ke si malaikat itu. Aku membuka kotak dan mencari perban untuk menutupi lukanya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mengambil kursi dan ku letakkan di dekatnya. Kemudian aku baru mengobatinya. Aku menutupi luka di keningnya dengan hati-hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Setelah selesai, aku melihat dia tertidur. Aku tersenyum dan tiba-tiba pipiku merona karena ketampanannya. Tahan dirimu, Miku!

 _'Mungkin aku perlu membuatnya makanan...'_ gumamku. Aku langsung berdiri dan keluar kamar lalu ke dapur.

.

Aku kembali ke kamar itu sambil membawa senampan makanan. Lalu aku menaruhnya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar erangan kecil darinya.

"Ukh..." aku sedikit terkejut lalu mendekatinya.

Aku melihat malaikat itu membuka kedua matanya. Aku kembali terkagum olehnya. Warna matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya melihatku dengan tampang bingung. Aku mulai membuka suara.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Aku sempat khawatir." kataku pelan sambil tersenyum. Malaikat itu masih saja melihatku. Dia perlahan membelalakkan matanya.

"Oh. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Kau bisa memanggilku Miku. Usiaku 16 tahun. Salam kenal." kataku sambil memperkenalkan diriku. Malaikat itu masih saja diam. Rasanya aku semakin gemas untuk mengetahui siapa dia.

"Kalau namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"...Kaito."

" _Souka. Yoroshiku!"_ kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Aku lega malaikat itu akhirnya mau berbicara denganku.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kaito? Rasanya aku sangat kenal dekat dengan orang itu. Bahkan dia adalah kekasihku sendiri yang sudah lama meninggal. Aku sedikit menundukkan wajahku dan melamun. Mungkin aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanya malaikat itu tiba-tiba. Aku kaget. Lalu aku melihat dia menggengam punggung tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Le-lepaskan!" kataku. Malaikat itu malah menggeleng. Wajahku langsung memerah. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Aku harus menahan diri!

"Tunggu..." katanya pelan sambil menutup matanya. Aku hanya diam. Akhirnya dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku. Aku menghirup napas lega.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau Miku kan? Aku Kaito. Lagipula, dimana aku sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Ini... di rumahku. Waktu aku melihatmu, kau sekarat dan terluka parah. Karena aku merasa kasihan, makanya aku membawamu pulang untuk ku rawat sendiri." jawabku.

"Lalu... dunia macam apa ini?" tanya si malaikat itu lagi.

Sudah kuduga! Dia pasti merasa asing dengan dunia seperti ini.

"Ini... di bumi. Dunia manusia. Aku salah satunya diantara jutaan bahkan triliunan orang. Aku lahir dan tumbuh dewasa di dunia ini. Kelihatannya kau bukan dari sini ya?" tanyaku. Malaikat itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau darimana?" tanyaku lagi. Rasa keingintahuanku mulai memuncak.

"...langit. Dunia malaikat." jawabnya.

Langit? Dunia malaikat katanya? Dia pasti terjatuh dari dunia asalnya dan terdampar disini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa terjatuh ke dunia ini?" tanyaku.

Kulihat malaikat itu terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Kedua bola matanya membesar. Dia hanya diam. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku... diserang oleh para malaikat lain." jawabnya.

"Hah? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Menurutku itu mustahil. Kenapa bisa terjadi?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Itu terjadi karena..." jawabnya terputus. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang muncul di kepalanya mendadak. Aku sedikit terkejut namun aku harus tidak boleh panik.

"Ukh...!"

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Luka-luka mu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Istirahatlah dulu..." kataku sambil memegang pundaknya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang sudah kuatur posisi nya berdiri agar dia merasa nyaman.

"Maaf..." kata Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin bisa mengerti?" tanya Kaito sambil melirik ke arahku. Aku mengangguk. Dia mulai menghela napas.

"Itu terjadi tidak lama sebelum aku terdampar disini. Aku diserang bahkan disiksa oleh mereka karena aku diduga memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka. Dan aku juga memiliki kekuatan mata yang bisa membaca pikiran, mengelabui, bahkan meniru gerakan orang. Aku tahu mereka iri padaku. Maka dari itu aku merasa dikucilkan. Dan suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka yang ternyata dijadikan bahan pencucian otak. Target mereka adalah aku. Mereka harus membunuhku. Karena mereka berpikir aku lain." jawabnya. Aku hanya diam. Berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Meskipun ini sangat mustahil bagiku.

"Sebenarnya, aku diciptakan berbeda. Penciptaku sempat berkata padaku bahwa aku memiliki ingatan manusia. Ingatan masa lalu." katanya. Di dalam hati aku hanya melongo.

"Hah? Berarti..." kataku terputus. Benar-benar tidak bisa ku pikirkan. Malaikat mempunyai ingatan manusia? Ingatan masa lalu? Yang benar saja!

"Tapi sayangnya..."

"Eh?" aku melihat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutup poni nya yang terlihat panjang. Hanya mulutnya saja yang terlihat.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Baiklah. Harus kuakui, betapa malangnya malaikat ini. Dia sangat spesial di dunia nya tetapi malah dihancurkan oleh keluarga atau teman-temannya sendiri karena rasa iri hati mereka.

"Jadi... kau terjatuh karena disiksa ya...?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu... kau tidak tahu betul siapa dirimu?" tanyaku lagi. Oke. Aku seperti menginterogasinya. Mungkin aku agak kasar kepadanya. Tapi aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku hanya kasihan kepadanya dan ingin membantunya.

"Aku hanya mengingat namaku saja. Tidak ingat tentang diriku, keluargaku, semuanya. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa itu ingatan manusia atau ingatan masa lalu." katanya pelan. Lalu suasana kembali hening. Angin semilir menembus jendela kamar yang sengaja ku kubiarkan terbuka.

"Begitu ya... sayang sekali..." kataku sambil tersenyum kecut. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa tersentuh ketika mendengar ceritanya. Aku mulai bangkit.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Letaknya di sebelah sini kok. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." kataku. Kaito mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan dia dan keluar dari kamar.

Diluar, aku bersandar di pintu. Memikirkan kembali. Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku malah merasa tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Aneh...

.

Siang berganti malam. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan semua PR ku. Pikiranku kembali tertuju kepada Kaito, si malaikat itu. Aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi meja belajarku. Kedua mataku melihat langit-langit kamarku.

" _Lebih baik aku membuatkan makanan lagi untuknya."_ batinku. Aku berdiri lagi dan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

.

Aku kembali ke lantai atas dan pergi ke kamarnya. Aku mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"Kaito. Aku masuk..." kataku sambil membuka pintu dengan pelan. Kulihat dia masih tertidur. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti siang tadi. Aku menyalakan lampu dan mendekatinya. Bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Kaito. Bangunlah. Ayo makan." bisikku pelan. Perlahan, dia membuka kedua matanya dan melihatku.

"Eh... sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyanya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Mungkin cukup lama. Ini sudah malam. Aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu makan malam disini." kataku.

Malaikat itu berusaha untuk bangun. Tetapi aku masih khawatir dengan luka-luka yang dialaminya.

"Kau bisa bangun? Paling tidak bersandarlah. Biar kubantu." kataku sambil mencoba untuk membantunya. Aku mengubah posisi bantal-bantal itu menjadi berdiri dan dia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Berhasil.

"Ini. Makanlah." kataku sambil memberikan sepiring kari buatanku kepadanya. Akhirnya, kami makan malam bersama.

" _Nee_ , bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku sedikit malu-malu.

"... _oishii._ " katanya singkat. Artinya enak.

"Waa... syukurlah. Bagus kalau begitu." kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Aku rasanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu mendapat pujian dari seseorang. Tapi kali ini, bagaikan kali pertama dalam seumur hidupku, malaikat yang terdampar itu memujiku. Meskipun ini hanyalah pujian kecil. Lalu, kami menghabiskan makanan kami.

" _Gochisosamadeshita._ " kata Kaito. Artinya dia berterima kasih atas makanan yang kubuat untuknya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." kataku. Aku mengambil segelas air putih yang terletak di atas nampan. Aku juga memberinya dengan porsi yang sama.

"Miku, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Boleh. Apa?" kataku.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Padahal kau kan cuma manusia biasa di dunia ini." tanyanya.

DEG! Sudah kuduga! Dia pasti curiga kepadaku. Karena aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bungkam sejenak. Memikirkan jawaban yang meyakinkan untuknya. Aku menghela napas.

"Um... ini sulit diceritakan. Tapi... kau mau mengerti kan?" kataku sedikit ragu-ragu. Dia mengangguk. Baguslah.

"Waktu umurku 15 tahun, entah mengapa aku mendapatkan kemampuan supernatural ini. Ini kudapatkan ketika aku bersama sahabat-sahabatku pergi ke rumah kerabatnya sahabatku yang dikenal mempunyai kemampuan itu." kataku. Dia masih diam. Mencerna kata-kataku.

"Katanya, dia juga tahu kapan orang itu mati. Kelihatannya aneh ya? Memang. Karena aku bingung dan ingin tahu, aku disuruh masuk ke dalam 'sumur masa lalu'. Di dalam sana, aku seperti melayang ke masa laluku. Atau lebih tepatnya, masa lalu dari orang yang kusayangi." kataku.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan kemampuan ini. Jadi, aku bisa melihat bahkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh. Makhluk sepertimu aku bisa melihatnya. Bahkan keberadaanmu saja aku bisa merasakannya." kataku.

Baiklah. Sampai sejauh ini, aku memang orang yang aneh gara-gara aku memiliki kekuatan itu.

"Aku mengerti. Mulai sekarang, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." kata Kaito.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini selama beberapa hari? Sampai lukamu benar-benar pulih. Lagipula..." kataku. Wajahku memerah lagi. Aku selalu merasa gugup setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya.

"Disini sepi. Orangtuaku dan Kakakku ke luar kota. Jadi, aku merasa kesepian disini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kataku.

"Boleh." kata Kaito. Aku lega mendengarnya. Aku sangat senang malam ini. Aku kembali bangkit.

"Aku mau tidur. Oya, kamar ini bisa kau tempati sekarang. Karena kamar ini sebenarnya untuk tamu yang menginap." kataku. Kaito mengangguk. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di kamar itu.

Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar, aku melihat malaikat itu lagi.

"Hei..." panggilku pelan. Kaito memandangku.

"Sayapmu... keren. Aku suka." kataku memuji. Ya. Aku memang memuji sayap putih bersihnya yang indah. Dia tersenyum. Aku menutup pintu kamar. Membiarkannya beristirahat malam ini.

Aku bersandar lagi di depan pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba, kedua mataku memanas. Genangan air mata muncul di ujung mataku. Aku menangis dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Aku mencoba untuk menahannya.

" _Miku-chan, ayo kita bermain bersama!"_

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Dan bisikan macam apa yang tiba-tiba seperti menghantuiku?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.

Dengan cepat aku mengusap air mataku. Aku memutuskan kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur.

Kuharap, selama malaikat itu ada disini, kuharap aku diberi banyak waktu untuk mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Fyuh... akhirnya kesampaian juga. Ini bener2 imajinasi yang sudah lamaaa banget dan aku udah lama gak bikin fic multichapter.**

 **Fic ini akan tamat pada chapter 12. Fic ini gantian antara Miku POV sama Kaito POV. Jadi chapter selanjutnya Kaito POV.**

 **Buntu mau ngomong apa lagi. Well, see ya at next chapter! Don't forget to review!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	2. Adaptation

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media **

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

* * *

 **TWO : ADAPTATION**

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

Untung aku diselamatkan oleh gadis itu. Tidak masalah bagiku kalau dia manusia. Tetapi menurutku dia sangat istimewa karena dia memiliki kekuatan supernatural.

Gadis itu bernama Hatsune Miku.

Keesokan paginya, aku terbangun. Rasanya luka-luka yang kualami kemarin berangsur pulih. Aku mencoba melepas perban yang menutupi keningku meskipun rasanya sedikit sakit ketika aku melepasnya. Lalu aku berdiri melihat ke luar, ke arah jendela. Aku terkagum.

Dunia manusia ternyata lebih indah dari duniaku.

Aku menuju lantai bawah rumah salah satu manusia yang hidup disini. Kudapati sebuah suara yang asalnya dari salah satu ruangan. Dan ternyata aku menemukan seorang gadis berambut _tosca_ yang ternyata membuat sesuatu. Dia terlihat memakai kemeja putih yang ditutupi oleh almamater biru tua. Dia juga memakai rok abu-abu yang panjangnya sampai setengah paha dan _stocking_ berwarna hitam. Dia memakai dasi berwarna merah yang membentuk kupu-kupu. Rambutnya yang panjang dia ikat menjadi _twintail_.

Aku pikir itu pakaian resmi.

"Ka-Kaito. Aku kaget. Tumben kau kesini." kata Miku sambil melihat ke belakang. Dia melihatku. Aku tidak sengaja membuatnya kaget.

"Bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Um... aku rasa sudah mulai sembuh. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku. Aku yakin dia pasti masih khawatir padaku.

"Baguslah. Senang mendengarnya." katanya sambil mengambil napas lega dan tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu aku menarik tangannya. Dia langsung terkejut. Kemudian aku berlutut di hadapannya sambil menyentuh tangan kanannya.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" kata Miku. Aku memejamkan mata. Dia merasa berdebar-debar ketika dia melihatku seperti seorang pangeran yang setia kepada Raja atau Tuan Putri. Lalu aku membuka mata dan menatapnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Hatsune Miku. Kau adalah manusia pertama yang ku temui dan ku kenal pertama kali di dunia ini. Kebaikan hatimu telah membuatku merasa senang dan nyaman. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu sampai waktunya aku kembali ke duniaku." kataku. Aku mencium tangannya. Dia langsung melepas tangannya. Aku berdiri.

"Inilah bukti kesetiaanku padamu." kataku. Wajahnya kembali merona. Dia terlihat mengatur napasnya. Mungkin masih kaget dengan apa yang ku lakukan tadi.

"Ba-baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal disini." kata Miku sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih!" kataku senang sambil memeluknya erat. Dia terkejut lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

 _"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat bahagia kalau aku berada di sisimu."_

Sebuah bisikan aneh tiba-tiba menghantuiku. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku. Dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

" _Doushita no?"_

" _Nandemonai."_

.

"Memangnya kau selalu memakai itu ya setiap hari?" tanyaku. Kami menghabiskan sarapan kami.

"Tidak selalu kok. Ini seragam sekolah. Aku selalu memakainya kalau hari sekolah seperti sekarang." jawabnya.

"Lalu, foto siapa itu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di samping meja makan. Bingkai foto itu terletak di meja sendiri.

"Itu foto keluargaku." jawabnya.

Entah mengapa aku mendengar jawaban itu dengan sedih. Aku yang kehilangan ingatan merasa tidak pernah memiliki keluarga dari awal. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah kesepian yang sangat berkepanjangan. Disertai dengan ejekan dan siksaan dari para malaikat yang telah melengkapi hidupku sekarang. Mereka ingin aku lenyap. Sungguh tidak adil. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang.

Bahkan, ingatan manusia masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang sulit untuk ku jawab dan ku ingat.

"Kau pasti... merasa bahagia ya?" sebuah ucapan tidak sengaja kuucapkan padanya ketika dia membereskan dapur.

"Eh? Maksudmu aku?" tanya Miku. Dia meringis pelan.

"Tidak selalu bahagia kok. Terkadang aku juga mengalami kesedihan. Kalau aku merasa sedih dan mengalami masalah, aku biasanya curhat kepada Ibu atau Kakakku. Terkadang aku juga suka curhat kepada sahabatku. Untungnya mereka sangat perhatian padaku. Kau tahu? Aku mencoba menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar sekarang." jawab Miku sambil tersenyum di hadapanku. Ketika aku melihat ekspresinya, sepertinya dia pernah mengalami kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu.

"Aku yang kehilangan ingatan ini, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." kataku pesimis.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" kata Miku sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Dia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menatapku tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis. Kau tadi setia padaku kan? Biarkan aku membuktikan kesetiaanku padamu." kata Miku. Aku sedikit terkejut lalu kembali diam.

"Aku akan membantumu mengingat siapa dirimu."

Bukti kesetiaannya membuatku tersentuh. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya kalau ada yang mau membantuku. Ada yang mau mencari fragmen ingatan tentang diriku bersamaku. Baru kali ini rasanya.

"Terima kasih. Kau ternyata manusia yang baik." kataku tersenyum. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Astaga! Aku bisa terlambat!" kata Miku tiba-tiba setelah dia melirik jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Dia langsung mengambil tas lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya memakai sepatu hitam nya.

"Sekolah. Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai pada pukul 8 tepat." jawabnya sambil berdiri. Dia terlihat sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." kataku.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi kau bisa terlihat oleh yang lain!" kata Miku terkejut.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menjadi tidak terlihat. Kau sudah kubilang kan? Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku." kataku. Dia menepuk dahinya dan menghela napas. Dia sepertinya lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan kemarin.

"Miku? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku.

"Hei. Dimana kau?" tanya Miku. Dia sepertinya mencariku. Tetapi aku tidak terlihat. Ini artinya aku menunjukkan salah satu kekuatanku.

"Di depanmu. Aku sedang menggunakan kekuatanku agar manusia yang lain tidak bisa melihatku." kataku. Dia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya caramu aman. Ayo berangkat." ajaknya keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah.

Ini kali pertama aku menjelajahi dunia manusia.

.

Aku terus mengikuti gadis itu meskipun aku tidak terlihat. Gadis itu sampai ke sebuah bangunan yang besar dan memiliki lapangan yang luas. Ada banyak sekali anak-anak yang seusianya dan memakai seragam yang sama.

Dia memasuki gedung itu. Dia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu khusus dalam ruangan berwarna putih. Lalu dia berjalan, menaiki tangga, dan berdiri di depan sebuah ruang kelas. Dia membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kelasnya.

" _Ohayou! Rin-chan! Len-kun!"_ sapa Miku dengan riang.

" _Ohayou!"_ bocah berambut pirang yang bernama Len menyapanya balik. Rin tersenyum.

"Rin- _chan_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Katanya kau kemarin tidak masuk karena sakit ya?" tanya Miku sambil mendekati Rin. Dia mengangguk.

"Iya. Tapi sekarang aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata Rin meyakinkan.

"Oya? Bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita?" tanya Len.

"Tenang saja. Seperti biasa kok. Cuma kita berempat." jawab Miku.

"Itu artinya, aku juga ikut." suara dari gadis berambut hijau terdengar oleh mereka. Gadis itu mendekati mereka.

"Lo? Gumi juga ikut?" tanya Rin. Gadis itu bernama Gumi. Dia mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatur semuanya." kata Gumi sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh yakin.

"Seperti biasa kau ini." kata Miku sambil menyenggol sikunya. Mereka tertawa.

Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan kecil darinya. Apa yang kupikirkan ternyata benar. Dia memiliki teman-teman yang sangat perhatian padanya.

Tiba-tiba, bel pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai berdering. Seluruh murid langsung menuju kelas masing-masing. Miku langsung duduk di bangkunya yang terletak sangat dekat dengan jendela kelas. Di sebelahnya ada Rin. Di belakang Miku ada Gumi dan di belakang Rin ada Len. Mereka terlihat sudah siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Tak lama, seorang Guru berambut coklat dan berkacamata datang memasuki kelas.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu."_ sapa Guru itu. Lalu seisi kelas langsung berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapannya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, Kiyoteru-sensei!"_ seisi kelas menyapanya balik. Lalu mereka kembali duduk.

"Baiklah. Keluarkan buku sejarah kalian halaman 30."

.

"Jadi... kita harus membuat presentasi tentang salah satu misteri yang ada di dunia ya?" tanya Len.

Miku beserta sahabat-sahabatnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Mungkin semacam tugas kelompok. Mereka berada di atap sekolah saat istirahat tiba seperti saat ini.

"Kira-kira, apa ya yang bisa kita jadikan bahan presentasi? Duh..." kata Rin mengeluh. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu banyak tentang misteri-misteri yang ada. Lagipula, aku suka materi itu." kata Gumi tersenyum senang.

"Kau kan suka materi itu. Tapi kita tidak." kata Rin menyipitkan matanya. Dia terlihat cemberut.

"Memang kau tidak menyukainya, tetapi lama kelamaan kau akan menyukainya. Ya kan, Miku?" kata Gumi masih tersenyum sambil menyenggol siku tangan Miku. Miku terlihat melamun. Tetapi dia kaget karena Gumi memanggilnya.

"Eh! Ah! Iya..." kata Miku terbata.

"Kau dari tadi melamun terus. Ada apa?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." kata Len terputus. Dia mencoba menebak sesuatu.

"Len, jangan begitu!" sela Rin sambil menyenggol siku tangan saudara kembarnya.

"Maaf..." kata Len. Gumi menghela napas dan memegang sebelah pundak Miku.

"Miku. Kami mengerti perasaanmu. Besok kan..." kata Gumi mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Tetapi Miku menyingkirkan tangan Gumi dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan lupa." kata Miku mencoba tersenyum di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Aku tahu dia mencoba untuk tegar. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia tadi menyunggingkan senyum kecut, bukan senyum senang atau kebahagiaan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." ajak Gumi sambil berdiri lalu diikuti Rin dan Len. Gumi menoleh ke belakang, melihat Miku yang masih menekuk dua lututnya.

"Miku. Kau ikut tidak?" kata Gumi.

"Aku nanti menyusul kok." jawab Miku.

"Yasudah. Jangan sampai terlambat ya." kata Gumi. Dia kembali ke kelasnya bersama Rin dan Len saja.

.

Miku menghela napas dan menatap langit. Lalu dia berdiri dan mendekati pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Tatapannya melihat ke bawah. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang mengisi waktu istirahat mereka.

"Kaito, kau bisa mendengarku kan? Apa kau masih tidak terlihat?" tanya Miku. Sungguh, aku ingin menampakkan diriku lagi di hadapannya. Tetapi aku takut kalau ketahuan oleh orang lain selain dia.

"Iya." aku menjawabnya.

"Miku, kau tahu..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... sepertinya bisa beradaptasi di dunia ini." kataku penuh yakin.

Gadis berambut _tosca_ itu tersenyum.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Shiyura-desu! Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah kelaarr. Waktunya perasaan singkat banget ya dari penerbitan chapter pertama.**

 **Gak terasa aku sudah semakin dekat dengan daily life ku. Karena Senin aku udah mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa. Sekolah, les, de el el. Jadi ya... untuk update chapter 3 jangka waktunya kemungkinan besar agak lama. Atau bisa jadi cepat seperti update chapter 2 ini karena aku masih punya sisa waktu luang. Ini sisa2 waktu liburanku sebulan full loh.**

 **Tapi aku janji. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua yang membaca fic ini.**

 **Baiklah. Saatnya membalas review! Ini dia:**

 **Emilia Frost : KAU ADALAH REVIEWER PERTAMAKU! Astaga~ sudah sekian lama aku gak dapat review setelah berkecimpung di fandom Deemo (aku nulis 3 fic di fandom itu) dan sekarang... kyaaa~ makasih ya sayaaannnggg~ sini tak peluk #Plak XD. Ahaha masa sih? BTW makasih ya.**

 **Rukma Hatsune : Jangan nangis darah dong. Nanti kamu mati dan gak bisa ngikut fic ini sampe tamat XD #BetapaKejamnyaDirimu #Dibunuh. BTW makasih ya.**

 **Dan terima kasih kepada favs maupun followers yang memilih fic ini sebagai fic kesukaan kalian. Aku terharu :'). Penerbitan chapter pertama sudah berhasil dapat favs 4 dan follows 3. Sekali lagi makasih ya.**

 **Yang lain jangan lupa reviewnya yah! See ya at next chapter!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	3. The Beginning

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

* * *

 **THREE : THE BEGINNING**

* * *

(Miku's POV)

Bel menandakan pulang sekolah berdering. Seisi kelas langsung bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Kecuali bagi anak-anak yang merasa harus mengikuti klub hari ini. Aku sudah mengemas semua barang-barangku dan keluar kelas. Hari ini aku pulang sekolah sendiri karena Rin, Len, dan Gumi harus mengikuti klub mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi aku tidak sendiri karena Kaito ada disampingku.

.

Aku memasuki rumahku yang kosong. Sepi. Orangtuaku dan Kakakku belum juga pulang rupanya dari luar kota.

"Sepertinya keluargamu belum kembali ya." kata Kaito. Aku agak kaget karena dia sudah melepaskan kekuatannya setelah tidak terlihat seharian. Aku mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi sekali. Aku merogoh tasku dan ternyata ada pesan singkat masuk. Aku langsung membukanya.

 _To : Miku-chan_

 _From : Mikuo_

 _Miku-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Sehat kan? Onii-chan disini masih banyak tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Barangkali aku sudah bisa pulang minggu depan. Aku akan naik kereta dan naik taksi untuk bisa kesini._

 _Oya, persediaan makanan masih ada kan? Selama ini kau tidak ada masalah kan? Baguslah._

 _Genki de ne, Miku-chan_

Ternyata, ada SMS masuk dari Kakakku.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Kaito sambil melihat SMS itu. Aku kaget.

"Kakakku." jawabku.

"Pemuda yang berambut sama sepertimu yang kulihat di foto tadi pagi itu?" tanya Kaito. Aku melongo dalam hati.

"I-Iya..." jawabku lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku untuk mandi. Kau juga boleh kembali ke kamarmu." kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku menuju lantai atas.

.

Malam itu, aku kembali ke lantai bawah. Setelah makan malam bersama Kaito, aku melakukan hal yang paling ku sukai ketika aku sedang tidak enak hati seperti ini. Aku masih berpikir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gumi saat di sekolah. Aku sengaja menyela-nya agar aku tidak bertambah sedih.

Aku berada di lantai bawah sambil membawa secarik kertas polos. Lalu aku duduk di sofa. Kulihat Kaito sedang melihat-lihat isi rumahku. Dia sengaja kubiarkan asal tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku mulai melipat kertas yang kupegang. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kaito. Aku kaget. Ternyata dia sudah kembali menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku membuat... sebuah bangau kertas." jawabku sambil sibuk melipat.

"Bangau kertas?" tanyanya bingung.

"Entah kenapa sudah 2 tahun ini aku menyukai _origami_ ini. Katanya bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita." jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku masih terus melipatnya dan akhirnya selesai. Meskipun sulit, tetapi aku berhasil membuatnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." kataku sambil menghela napas lega dan tersenyum.

" _Nee_. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan bangau kertas buatanku pada Kaito.

"Bagus." jawabnya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Miku. Kenapa kau menyukai bangau kertas?" tanya Kaito. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Dia mengajariku membuat ini. Sampai suatu hari, aku mendapatkan sebuah kejutan darinya. Dia bisa membuat seribu bangau kertas hanya untukku. Dan aku juga menemukan sebuah surat darinya. Dia ingin aku terus bahagia meskipun dia sudah tidak ada." jawabku sedih. Aku memandang bangau kertas itu dengan sayu.

"Dia... siapa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Orangnya mirip denganmu. Dia sama persis sepertimu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." jawabku. Aku masih sedih.

Tidak kusadari, aku bernasib sama seperti malaikat itu. Kehilangan ingatan. Tetapi aku kehilangan ingatan tentang orang yang ku cintai.

.

"Um... Miku. Maaf ya. Kami tidak bisa pulang bareng seperti kemarin. Karena hari ini kami masih ada kegiatan di klub." kata Gumi dengan nada menyesal. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku. Gumi mendekatiku dan berbisik kepadaku.

"Jangan lupa hari ini." bisiknya pelan. Aku mengangguk lagi. Lalu dia meninggalkanku di depan pintu kelas.

Hari ini, aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kejadian terburuk yang pernah ku alami seumur hidupku.

Saatnya menuju ke suatu tempat untuk berkabung.

.

Aku meninggalkan sekolah sendiri. Aku tidak langsung menuju rumah. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyendiri.

Sampai sekarang aku masih saja tidak enak hati.

Aku menemukan sebuah padang rumput dan sebuah pohon disana. Angin sejuk berhembus. Aku bersandar di bawah pohon dan menekukkan kedua lututku.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya Kaito. Aku kaget. Ternyata dia sudah duduk di sampingku. Dia melepas kekuatannya. Aku hanya diam, masih tertunduk sedih.

"Sejujurnya, aku membenci hari ini." jawabku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Membenci hari ini? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Kaito. Aku hanya diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat membenci hari ini." jawabku santai meskipun sebenarnya aku berbohong kepadanya.

"Kalau kau begitu, apakah aku harus membaca isi hati dan pikiranmu?" kata Kaito. Aku kembali kaget. Ternyata dia memiliki kemampuan lain selain membuat dirinya tidak terlihat.

"E-Eh?! Ka-kau bisa membaca isi pikiranku?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Dia mengangguk. Aku menghela napas berat.

"Haahh... baiklah. Aku akan jujur padamu." jawabku.

"Sebenarnya... hari ini... adalah peringatan kematiannya." kataku sambil melihat padang rumput yang terhampar luas seakan tak berujung.

"Peringatan... kematiannya? Siapa itu?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Sudah kubilang kan kemarin malam. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." kataku sedikit keras. Dia sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf." katanya pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan hamparan rerumputan itu. Lalu aku menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua lututku.

Kaito masih saja melihatku. Tangannya menyentuh kepalaku. Langsung saja aku melihat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba pipiku memerah. Dadaku berdebar-debar.

"Kalau kau sedang sedih seperti sekarang ini, ceritakan saja padaku." kata Kaito dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Aku melongo melihatnya.

Oke, sepertinya dia memintaku untuk jujur. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

"Ini terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia tewas terbunuh di hadapanku." kataku seakan memulai cerita sedih dalam hidupku.

"Apa? Tewas terbunuh?" Kaito seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Yo minna-san! Gimana kabarnya? Yang sudah mulai pelajaran siapa aja? Pasti semua sudah kan? #GakPentingWoi**

 **Well... fyuh... akhirnya bisa update 3. Keliatannya chapter ini pendek ya? Haha. Maaf ya. Soalnya aku sibuk dengan real life ku dan kena WB akut. Sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **Tapi tenang saja kok. Ini baru awal dari semua misteri yang ku buat di fic ini. Apakah Kaito bakal ingat lagi tentang semuanya dan Miku juga? Tetap ikuti terus ya!^^**

 **Baiklah. Waktunya membalas review!^^**

 **Neru18 : Akhirnya kau melayangkan review setelah nge favs atau nge follow fic ini. Hai hai! Ganbarimasu~!**

 **Dan Kyuuzaki : Baca'o line ku dan**

 **LotusSaira : waduh. Gimana ya jelasinnya... kalo mau interogasi (?) aku PM aja #Ditendang**

 **Syauri804 : Senang mengetahuinya! Oke! Makasih ya!**

 **Baiklah. Sekian untuk hari ini. Oya, kemungkinan besar update chapter 4 mungkin waktunya agak lama ya soalnya hambatannya udah tak tulis diatas.**

 **Dan sampai sekarang, fic ini berhasil dapat favs 8 dan follows 5. Sekali lagi makasih ya! Dan jangan lupa review^^**

 **Aku pamit dulu ya. See ya at next chapter^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	4. Our Memories Start to Regained

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media **

**Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya**

* * *

 **FOUR : OUR MEMORIES START TO REGAINED**

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

Angin semilir berhembus. Suasana hening. Hanya ada kami berdua. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Apa? Tewas terbunuh?" kataku tidak percaya. Dia mengangguk sedih.

 _KAU HARUS MATI!_

Bisikan itu datang lagi di pikirannya. Menyeramkan.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" tanyaku.

"Waktu itu, aku sedang jalan-jalan bersamanya. Ketika dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, ada seorang gadis yang ternyata dia psikopat. Seperti mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Gadis itu membawa pisau. Dia datang untuk membunuhku karena aku diduga merebut hatinya. Padahal aku dan dia hanya teman biasa. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung cemburu padaku. Ketika gadis itu ingin menusukku, dia malah melindungiku. Tetapi akhirnya dia mati." jawab Miku dengan sedih.

Tidak kusangka, dia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya. Tetapi aku merasa sedih pada orang yang telah melindunginya dan mengorbankan nyawanya. Kalau aku boleh jujur, dia sungguh berani.

"Ironis sekali ya..." kataku.

"Iya..." jawabnya.

"Setahun kemudian, aku merasa dihantui olehnya. Kata kerabat sahabatku, arwahnya tidak tenang. Maka dari itu, aku langsung masuk ke dalam dimensi ingatannya selama dia hidup. Aku menemukan arwahnya yang ternyata dia tertidur. Aku berusaha untuk membangunkannya tetapi tidak bisa. Karena waktunya semakin menipis, aku harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa terkena sesuatu yang pada akhirnya aku kehilangan ingatan tentangnya." kata Miku sambil masih memandang padang rumput itu.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang kau ingin tahu siapa dia meskipun kau tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku terkejut." kata Miku.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Waktu aku menemukannya, dia tertelungkup dan seperti tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dia seperti melayang. Dan aku juga menemukan sepasang sayap yang mungkin baru saja tumbuh dan menempel di punggungnya. Seperti milikmu ini." kata Miku sambil meraba sayapku.

"Waktu aku kembali sadar, dia berkata kalau dia akan bereinkarnasi menjadi makhluk bersayap sepertimu." katanya sambil memandangku.

Aku terheran, yang 'dia' maksud adalah aku?

"Anu... Kaito..." kata Miku sedikit gugup.

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan..." kata Miku terputus. Kulihat wajahnya merona.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanan nya. Dia mengarahkannya padaku. Aku terdiam bingung melihatnya. Tetapi entah mengapa dadaku berdebar-debar. Perlahan jemarinya mulai menyentuh pipiku.

 _Aku senang menjadi temanmu!_

 _Mudah-mudahan, kita bisa terus bersama seperti ini_

 _Selain cantik, kau juga baik, Miku-chan!_

Ah!

Tiba-tiba, dia menarik jemarinya dari pipiku lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekapnya di dada. Dia tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kok... aneh ya rasanya...?" kata Miku.

Ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia merasa tidak tenang setelah menyentuh pipiku dengan jemari tangannya. Perlahan aku menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di sebelah pipiku. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi padaku. Aku sengaja menahannya. Kulihat dia terkejut. Rona di pipinya semakin memerah. Aku tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." kataku. Dia seakan kehabisan kata.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa hangat ketika kau ada di sampingku." kata Miku.

Ah, ternyata dia romantis juga ya.

"Terima kasih sudah menenangkanku." kata Miku. Dia melepas tangannya dari pipiku. Dia mulai berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga. Kau boleh ikut denganku." jawabnya.

Mendengar itu, aku sangat senang. Aku langsung berdiri dan merubah penampilanku. Kali ini, aku akan mencoba menyamar menjadi manusia pada umumnya.

"Tumben kau menyamar menjadi manusia." kata Miku santai. Kebetulan aku memakai kaos berwarna biru-putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna abu-abu yang ada _hoodie_ -nya. Aku juga memakai celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets yang warnanya sama dengan kaos yang kupakai.

"Seleramu bagus." dia memujiku. Aku jadi tersipu.

.

Sekarang kami berada di sebuah _shopping street_ , dimana banyak sekali toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang menarik. Aku terus mengikutinya meskipun hari ini siang. Suasana ramai.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah _florist_. Aku mematung.

"Kau... ingin kesini?" tanyaku heran. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku biasanya membeli bunga disini. Kebetulan pemiliknya memiliki seorang anak. Nah anaknya adalah temanku di sekolah walaupun dia berbeda kelas." jawabnya.

"Ung... tidak apa-apa kalau kau menungguku di luar saja? Soalnya aku ingin membeli sendirian. Aku tidak perlu ditemani kok." kata Miku sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Dia ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku. Dia menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Kau disini saja ya." kata Miku sambil melangkah memasuki toko itu. Aku mengangguk dan menunggunya di luar.

.

" _Irashaimase!"_ seorang gadis berambut pirang dan mengikat rambutnya di sisi kepalanya menyapa Miku dengan senang dan semangat.

"Ah Miku! Tumben kau kesini. Ternyata kau pulang siang juga ya." Gadis itu bernama Akita Neru.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga. Oya, dimana Ibumu?" kata Miku.

"Dia sedang belanja. Makanya aku disuruh menjaga toko ini sebentar." jawab Neru. Miku mengangguk.

"Lagipula, bunga apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Neru dengan ramah.

Miku berkeliling sambil melihat-lihat. Banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang cantik dan indah. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bunga yang mirip bunga melati namun ukurannya agak besar dan berwarna biru.

"Bunga apa ini?" tanya Miku. Neru mendekatinya.

" _Forget-me-not_." jawab Neru.

"Apa itu?" tanya Miku.

"Artinya kenangan. Jangan melupakanku. Kelihatannya maknanya sedih tetapi menurutku bagus kok." jawabnya. Miku langsung mengambil beberapa tangkai dari bunga itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Neru.

"Kau ingin membeli ini?" tanya Neru. Miku mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." kata Neru. Dia berjalan menuju kasir dan membuat sebuah buket kecil. Tak lama kemudian, buket kecil itu selesai dibuatnya.

" _Hai. Douzo_." kata Neru sambil menyerahkan buket itu kepada Miku. Miku tersenyum senang. Dia langsung membayarnya dan meninggalkan toko itu.

"Miku." Neru memanggilnya. Miku mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Neru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah datang." kata Neru sambil tersenyum. Miku membalas senyumannya dan keluar dari toko.

.

"Maaf. Tadi lama ya?" kata Miku setelah keluar dari toko dan langsung menemuiku. Kulihat dia membawa sebuah buket bunga kecil berwarna biru.

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa kok." kataku. Dia tersenyum. Dia mulai melangkah dan aku mengikutinya.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk berkabung. Tetapi nanti tolong jangan kaget ya." jawab Miku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lagi.

Senyuman kecut dia sunggingkan dari bibirnya. Aku merasa curiga. Kali ini apa lagi?

Rasanya aku semakin penasaran saja.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh! Akhirnya bisa juga update chap 4. Yah kali ini ide nya agak mendingan ya dari chap sebelumnya. Haha. Tapi akhirnya gak lama juga ya jarak waktunya buat update! Hehe.**

 **Kepo sama alur cerita selanjutnya? Apalagi tempat yang dimaksud sama Miku tadi? Stay tuned!^^**

 **Okay! Saatnya membalas review**

 **Dan Kyuuzaki : Readers setia fic ku ini. Aaaa~ jangan ngasih spoiler-nya bro! Kasian yang lain! #SalahmuSih**

 **Okay. Sampai sekarang fic ini berhasil dapat favs 9 dan follow 6. Makasih ya guys! Jangan lupa review ya!^^**

 **Well, see ya at next chapter!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	5. It Hurts

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media **

**Rating : T**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

* * *

 **FIVE : IT HURTS**

* * *

(Miku's POV)

Hari sudah sore. Aku mulai menjalankan rencanaku.

Aku bersama Kaito telah meninggalkan _shopping street_. Aku berniat mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Mungkin disana penuh dengan hawa kesedihan.

.

Kaito terus mengikuti ku di sampingku. Dia terlihat diam saja. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mematung di sebuah gerbang. Aku menghela napas berat.

"Apakah kita harus masuk bersama kesini?" tanya Kaito. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kuharap dia tidak curiga dengan senyumanku ini.

Akhirnya kami melewati gerbang itu. Kulihat banyak sekali batu nisan dengan berbagai nama. Bentuknya juga bermacam-macam. Kami terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang memanjang lurus itu.

Mungkin dia sudah tahu kita berada dimana sekarang.

Aku ingin mencari sebuah batu nisan dimana benda itu terukir nama orang yang ku cintai. Lalu akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku mematung di depannya.

Aku sudah siap dengan rasa sakit ini. Pokoknya, aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya sekali pun. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Harus.

"Kaito. Ini tempat pemakaman umum. Dimana semua yang masih bernyawa hingga sekarang, seperti aku ini, akan mati suatu saat nanti." kataku. Aku sengaja tidak menatap wajahnya.

Angin semilir mulai berhembus.

"Kau boleh berubah menjadi malaikat lagi disini." kataku sambil sedikit melirik ke belakang, melihatnya. Dia mengangguk lalu merubah dirinya menjadi malaikat.

Kaito masih berdiri di belakangku. Dia juga menatap batu nisan itu. Aku mendekati batu itu dan meletakkan bunga di depannya. Lalu aku mulai meraba batu itu.

"Sudah 2 tahun ya..." kataku pelan.

Sungguh, benda yang paling aku benci seumur hidupku adalah batu nisan. Karena benda itu menyimpan banyak kenangan manis maupun pahit. Apalagi batu itu terukir namanya. Aku mulai bangkit.

"2 tahun yang lalu, sehari setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung dimakamkan disini." kataku. Entah mengapa aku tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

Kaito mulai mendekatiku. Berdiri disampingku. Dia melirikku.

"Aku turut sedih atas kejadian itu." kata Kaito. Aku memandanginya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti." kataku.

Aku mulai merogoh tasku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

"Kau bisa lihat foto ini." kataku sambil menunjukkan foto itu padanya. Dia memungutnya dan melihatnya dengan tajam.

Perlahan dia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Tentu saja. Disitu ada seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Mulai dari warna rambutnya, bentuk wajahnya, sangat mirip.

"Pemuda itu sangat mirip denganmu ya." kataku sambil menatap kembali makam itu. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau juga ada disini. Dan... kelihatannya kau tersenyum senang waktu itu." kata Kaito. Aku melongo dan menghela napas.

"Ya. Memang. Tapi semua berubah menjadi duka begitu cepat." kataku. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Kaito hanya diam.

"Ah. Anginnya semakin kencang. Ayo pulang." aku mengajaknya untuk pulang sambil memegang tangannya.

 _Ayo Miku!_

 _Seandainya saja itu terjadi betulan, apa yang akan kau katakan?_

 _Gomen ne, Miku-chan..._

Tiba-tiba, aku langsung melepas tangannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bisikan itu datang kembali di pikiranku.

 _'Kenapa aku selalu ragu ketika ingin memegang tangannya?'_ batinku.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito seakan memecah keheningan. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi gelap." kataku sambil mengajaknya pulang. Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan hatiku.

Rasanya, sebersit demi sebersit ingatanku mulai kembali dan menyatu.

Aku ingin waktu cepat berlalu. Agar aku bisa mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok malaikat itu.

Kuharap...

.

Kami menyusuri jalan setapak yang berdekatan dengan sungai. Kaito mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku tetap menundukkan wajahku. Dia pasti merasa aneh padaku. Aku terus berjalan. Rasanya tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang ingin aku ucapkan, apalagi isi hatiku.

Aku tidak mau bertambah sakit.

Entah mengapa aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rasanya konsentrasi ku terhenti sejenak. Dia juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Aku tetap berdiri membelakanginya.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mataku mulai memanas.

Genangan air mata ini langsung keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menutup mulutku.

"Hiks..." aku mulai terisak pelan.

Tidak kusadari, isakanku membuat malaikat itu langsung mendekatiku. Dia benar-benar memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

"Miku, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kaito sambil menyapu sebelah ikatan _twintail_ ku dan dia mulai terkejut.

Dia melihatku. Dua manik _tosca_ milikku basah.

"Kau... menangis..." kata Kaito dengan wajah sedih. Aku menggeleng dan mengusapnya.

"Aku tidak mau bertambah sakit." kataku dengan suara gemetar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaito. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Aku selalu saja merasa sakit karena mengingatnya. Kau tahu, ini sungguh menyakitkan." kataku. Dia hanya diam.

Suasana hening kembali.

.

Malam itu, aku berada di lantai bawah. Kali ini aku sedang menulis sesuatu di buku harianku. Setelah merasa lelah, aku mulai menghela napas berat.

" _Daijoubu ka?"_ tanya Kaito padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk ragu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kataku. Dia mulai duduk di sampingku.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Ini buku harian." jawabku.

"Tapi ini buku yang sangat rahasia." bisikku pelan di telinganya. Dia sepertinya terheran. Aku meringis.

"Sebenarnya buku ini isinya tulisan dari hati para penulis. Entah isinya kebahagiaan, kesedihan, atau semacamnya." kataku. Aku meraba pelan buku harian milikku itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Miku, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." kata Kaito.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Cinta itu... apa?" tanya Kaito.

DEG! Mimpi apa aku semalaman? Malaikat itu bertanya padaku tentang cinta? Ini mustahil! Ingin rasanya aku mencubit lengan sendiri.

"E-Eh?! K-Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" kataku gugup. Dadaku berdebar-debar. Wajahku mulai merona lagi.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kaito. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar pertanyaannya saja menurutku itu sangat... tidak bisa ku katakan. Ketika aku melihat wajahnya, dia sangat... polos. Sadarlah dirimu, Miku! Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri dan mulai mengambil napas.

"B-Boleh saja. Tapi simpel saja ya." kataku. Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku dan mulai menjawab.

"Cinta itu... adalah suatu ungkapan kepada orang yang kau sukai." jawabku. Dia mengangguk. Baguslah. Dia mulai mengerti.

"Misalnya. Kau menyatakan rasa suka mu padaku. Nah itu yang namanya cinta." kataku.

Dadaku masih berdebar-debar. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bodoh ketika menjelaskan itu. Apalagi ketika aku pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta darinya 2 tahun yang lalu dan akhirnya berakhir sedih.

"Tapi..." kataku terputus. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mencengkram erat ujung celanaku.

"Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa cinta itu luka. Cinta itu menyakitkan." kataku.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"Karena... tentunya banyak sekali cerita dari pasangan yang merasakan luka itu. Seakan cinta itu rasanya mustahil untuk dirasakan bersama. Apalagi menggapainya bersama. Jadi makanya banyak yang lebih memilih putus daripada mereka harus menderita lebih lama lagi." jawabku sambil mengangkat kepalaku. Dia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku... juga merasakan rasa sakit itu." kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Aku mulai berdiri membelakanginya lalu mengepalkan tanganku.

"Um... aku mau tidur. Jangan lupa kau matikan lampunya ya." kataku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku kepadanya. Dia mengangguk. Akhirnya aku meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga sendirian.

.

Dengan langkah cepat aku langsung memasuki kamarku. Aku menutup pintu rapat-rapat lalu aku bersandar di belakang pintu itu. Kamarku sengaja ku biarkan gelap. Hanya saja aku membuka tirai jendelanya agar cahaya bulan dapat masuk ke dalam.

Entah mengapa tubuhku merasa sangat lemas. Lalu aku jatuh terduduk. Punggungku masih bersandar dengan pintu itu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menuju langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong.

 _Miku. Asal kau tahu, arwahnya tidak tenang._

 _Aku rela mati untukmu, Miku-chan._

 _Kau manusia yang baik ya._

Aku mulai memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit ini bagaikan tercabik-cabik tanpa ampun, menggerogoti hati kecilku ini.

Aku mulai merasa lemah. Sangat lemah.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan bendungan air mata yang mulai keluar dari kedua mataku ini. Ku biarkan mengalir keluar, membasahi pipiku begitu saja.

Aku ingin menangis sendirian disini. Biarkan diriku yang mulai lemah ini diselimuti oleh gelapnya kamar pribadiku ini, meskipun aku merasa meremehkan cahaya bulan yang memasuki ruangan ini, seakan menjadi penolongku. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah merasa tertolong ketika rasa kesedihan yang amat mendalam seakan menenggelamkanku seperti saat ini. Aku mulai menekuk kedua lututku lalu ku sembunyikan wajah tangisku.

Biarkan aku meringkuk seperti ini hingga aku lelah.

Hingga aku ingin tertidur.

.

.

.

(Kaito's POV)

Rasanya sudah semakin larut. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak mengantuk.

Tetapi aku merasa memiliki firasat aneh pada Miku. Sudah sekitar 2 hari ini dia tidak seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Senyum manisnya seakan mulai hilang dari wajahnya.

Apa gadis itu sudah tertidur? Ah... hasrat ingin melihatnya sebentar di kamarnya seakan mulai menggelora di dalam hatiku. Tetapi aku masih saja ragu.

Ku putuskan untuk nanti saja.

Aku kembali duduk di sofa. Entahlah apa yang ingin kulakukan sekarang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menuju buku harian milik Miku yang aku yakin sekali dia sengaja meninggalkannya disini.

Aku merasa aneh dengan benda itu.

Aku mulai mengambil dan melihat sampul depan buku itu. Lalu tanganku mulai membuka buku itu. Isinya bermacam-macam. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, semacamnya. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua mataku mulai membaca satu persatu tulisan yang ada. Halaman demi halaman. Setengah halaman atau mencapai satu halaman penuh, aku tidak peduli.

 _Hari ini aku senang sekali. Dia ternyata murid pindahan dari luar kota. Tentu saja aku kaget. Dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini. Dan... satu kelas denganku!_

Selanjutnya.

 _Tidak lama kemudian, dia menjadi murid terpopuler di sekolah. Gadis-gadis mana yang tidak jatuh hati padanya? Mungkin aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..._

 _Tapi aku gugup untuk mengungkapkannya._

Selanjutnya.

 _Aku masih saja berpikir dengan apa yang di ucapkannya saat tur sekolah. Aku rasa itu mustahil. Jika suatu saat dia ingin menjadi 'malaikat pelindungku', aku harus berkata apa?_

Selanjutnya. Dan aku berhenti untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 _Hari itu, satu kejadian telah menghancurkan semuanya. Kebahagiaanku bersamanya berakhir begitu cepat._

 _Aku tidak percaya bahwa dulu dia pernah mempunyai hubungan dengan gadis psikopat itu. Gadis itu ingin membunuhku begitu dia mengetahui kalau mantannya lebih memilihku?_

 _Tetapi kenapa dia malah melindungiku lalu akhirnya mati di pangkuanku?_

 _Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi._

 _ **Karena dia sudah tidak ada lagi disini.** _

Tunggu dulu. Kalimat terakhir yang ku baca itu... firasatku semakin buruk.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih saja bingung dengan misteri ini. Yang 'dia' maksud adalah aku? Siapa gadis psikopat itu?

Dan satu lagi, apakah aku memiliki hubungan dengan Miku di masa lalu?

Tidak sengaja aku menyentuh halaman itu yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku merasa mulai tersedot oleh cahaya dari buku itu yang seakan menarikku ke sebuah dimensi.

"A-Apa ini..."

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo minna-san! Shiyura disini!**

 **Yeee akhirnya chapter 5 kelar juga. Yak. Aku masih saja berkutat dengan real life ku. Yah banyak aktivitas sih sampe tadi lupa jam berapa harusnya aku les piano XD.**

 **Minna-san tau? Ini tanda-tanda aku mulai ngebet nggarap chapter selanjutnya yang bakal bikin... sesuatu XD #Ditabok.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak panjang wordsnya dan tentu saja waktu nggarapnya pasti akan lama. Jujur minna-san, ideku justru lebih matang di chapter selanjutnya. #LaTerus. Kalian tentu saja ingin tahu kan dimensi apa yang tadi tak tulis? Tetap ikuti terus yaa!**

 **Oh, untuk penikmat fic romance, terutama untuk KaiMi shipper, BRACE YOURSELF! DON'T BE JEALOUS, OKAY?**

 **Okay. Saatnya membalas review:**

 **Dan Kyuuzaki : Oi nih update-annya. Baca. Semoga suka ya. Awas lo kalo lo kasih spoiler lagi. I wanna punch your face XD #Bercanda**

 **Agnuslysia : Wah sudah lama menunggu ya? Hehe. Senang rasanya kamu suka fic ini. Ahahaha. Iya tak usahain gak lama2 deh. Masalahnya real life ku sayang (?). Aku janji.**

 **Gak nyangka ya, favs 10 follows 8. WOW. Makasih ya! Ojok lali review yo!**

 **See ya at next chapter. Matur suwun yo**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	6. When I Was A Human

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning(s) : Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

* * *

 **SIX : WHEN I WAS A HUMAN**

* * *

" _Dimensi itu..._

 _Ingatan itu..._

 _Senyuman dan tawamu itu..._

 _Bahkan tangismu itu..._

 _...adalah..."_

* * *

 **(Normal POV/Flashback)**

Malaikat itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sekarang dia tidak berada di dunia manusia. Melainkan di sebuah dimensi yang mungkin baginya aneh karena dia telah tersedot oleh sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang memancar dari buku harian milik gadis itu. Dia sangat bingung. Tetapi perasaan aneh yang terus dia alami sampai detik ini terasa semakin kuat.

Semuanya dimulai ketika dia mematung di sebuah koridor sekolah.

Karena dia berada di dimensi lain, dia muncul dalam bentuk arwah malaikat. Tetapi dia bisa melihat manusia-manusia yang lain.

Dia menangkap sosok gadis berambut _twintail_ dan memiliki warna rambut _tosca_ sedang keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil membawa setumpuk buku. Seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu sangat berbeda dari yang dia lihat di dunia manusia. Warnanya terlihat berbeda. Kemeja berwarna putih dengan sejenis rompi berwarna _pink_ dan rok berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam dan sepasang kaus kaki berwarna biru tua. Gadis itu juga memakai sepatu khusus dalam ruangan berwarna putih.

 _'Tunggu dulu. Gadis itu... kenapa dia mirip dengan Miku? Apakah karena dimensi ini waktunya berbeda?'_ tanya malaikat itu dalam hati. Dia mencoba menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu meskipun dia hanya dalam bentuk arwah. Tetapi dia masih bisa melihatnya. Dia mencoba membuntuti gadis itu.

"Haahh... lagi-lagi aku harus membawa setumpuk buku ini kepada Luka- _sensei_. Memangnya sifatnya begitu ya?" gadis itu menggerutu. Selain bisa melihatnya, malaikat itu juga bisa mendengar percakapannya.

Gadis itu terlihat cukup kesulitan. Karena beban yang dibawa cukup banyak. Dia juga sedikit kesulitan berjalan dan fokus ke depan karena terhalang oleh tumpukan buku itu. Baru sebentar dia berjalan dari ruangan yang bernama perpustakaan itu, tiba-tiba dia tertabrak oleh seorang remaja laki-laki yang usianya sekitar 14 tahun. Mereka berdua terjatuh dalam waktu bersamaan. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tumpukan buku itu dari tangannya.

"Aduh... sakiitt..." kata gadis itu sambil merintih kesakitan. Dia kaget melihat buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh berantakan.

"Ma-maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata remaja itu.

Malaikat itu kaget. Remaja itu berambut sama seperti miliknya. Itu berarti, malaikat itu sedang melihat kembali seperti apa dirinya dulu sebelum dia berubah total menjadi makhluk bersayap.

Remaja itu membantu merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan disertai gadis itu. Mereka melihat satu sama lain. Mereka terdiam, saling memandang lekat wajah lawan bicara mereka. Gadis itu melihat remaja itu dan begitu sebaliknya. Hanya sebentar. Lalu remaja itu dengan cepat membereskan buku-buku itu dan memberikannya kembali kepada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih..." kata gadis itu. Remaja itu tersenyum.

"Kalau dilihat... sepertinya kau murid luar ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"I-iya..." jawab remaja itu.

"Sini. Biar kubawa setengahnya." kata remaja itu. Dia mengambil setengah tumpukan itu.

"Memangnya ini harus dibawa kemana?" tanya remaja itu.

"Ke ruang guru. Letaknya dekat dari sini. Ikut aku." jawab gadis itu lalu mengajaknya ke suatu ruangan. Remaja itu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih ya. Aku sudah terbantu olehmu." kata gadis itu. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Mungkin karena dia terpesona oleh ketampanan remaja itu.

Malaikat itu membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Gadis itu mengetuk pelan pintu itu lalu memasuki ruangan.

"Permisi. Luka- _sensei_ ada disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Oh. Saya disini, Miku." jawab wanita berambut pink dan bermata biru itu. Mereka mendekati wanita itu.

"Ini bukunya. Huft... lumayan berat." kata gadis itu sambil merenggangkan otot kedua lengannya.

"Terima kasih..." kata wanita itu ramah. Lalu dia memandang remaja berambut biru itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau kan... sebentar..." kata wanita itu sambil membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mencari sebuah berkas. Dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Kau... Kaito Shion kan?" tanya wanita itu.

 _'Tunggu dulu. Kaito Shion? Bukankah itu... aku?'_ batin malaikat itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat kaget.

"Eh?! Jadi kau..." kata gadis itu tergugup.

"Oya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kaito Shion. Aku berasal dari luar kota. Aku pindah kesini karena ikut Ayahku." kata remaja yang bernama Kaito itu.

"Oh begitu... Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku salah satu murid disini." kata gadis yang bernama Miku sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, dia datang kesini karena akan menjalani tes masuk karena dia murid pindahan. Orangtuanya sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah. Sebenarnya, Haku- _sensei_ akan mengujinya hari ini. Tetapi karena beliau sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah, jadi makanya saya diminta untuk menggantikannya." kata wanita yang bernama Megurine Luka itu. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Pantas saja. Aku disuruh menemui Luka- _sensei_ begitu kesini." kata remaja itu.

"Saya orangnya. Baiklah Kaito. Kau ikut saya sekarang ya. Dan Miku. Kelasmu _free_ ya. Tidak ada pelajaran. Karena saya harus mengujinya." kata Luka-sensei. Gadis itu melongo dan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruang guru dan mengambil jalan berbeda.

Malaikat itu berpikir. Memang benar. Remaja itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Kali ini, dia menuju ke waktu berikutnya.

.

" _Minna-san_. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari luar kota. Silahkan masuk." kata Luka- _sensei_ sambil menyuruh remaja itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kelas.

Begitu remaja itu memasuki kelas, seisi kelas terpaku dengannya. Ketampanannya membuat gadis-gadis berani menaruh hati padanya. Kecuali Miku. Dia seakan sudah tahu seluk beluknya mengapa remaja itu pindah kota dan bersekolah disini.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu." kata Luka- _sensei_. Remaja itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Kaito Shion. Aku biasa dipanggil Kaito. Aku pindah kesini karena mengikuti tugas Ayahku. Salam kenal." kata Kaito sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Kaito. Silahkan duduk di sebelah Miku." kata Luka- _sensei_. Kaito mengangguk lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Miku.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." kata Kaito pelan. Miku hanya mengangguk.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Miku mendekati Kaito.

"Kaito."

"Hm?"

"Mau ku ajak berkeliling sekolah? Karena kau murid baru, kau harus mencoba terbiasa disini. Disini banyak klub. Kau bisa memilih." kata Miku dengan wajah merona.

"Oke." kata Kaito.

"Hei hei hei. Kalian mau kemana?" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei Miku. Kau mau kemana bersama anak baru itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau.

"Kami cuma mau berkeliling sekolah kok." jawab Miku.

"Tidak mau istirahat bersama kami?" tanya remaja berambut pirang. Miku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak lapar." jawab Miku.

"Kaito. Ini sahabat-sahabatku. Namanya Rin, Len, dan Gumi." kata Miku sambil memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatnya pada Kaito.

"Semoga kau suka disini." kata Gumi sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan ya." kata Miku sambil mengajak Kaito keluar kelas dan berkeliling sekolah.

.

"Nah. Ini adalah gedung olahraga. Berbagai macam klub olahraga biasanya dilakukan disini. Terkadang ada yang harus melaksanakannya diluar karena gedungnya dipakai. Salah satunya ini. Klub basket putra." kata Miku sambil melihat sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain basket dan dilatih oleh seorang ketua klub.

"Luki- _senpai_!" Miku memanggil ketua klub. Remaja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ah! Miku- _chan_! Ada apa?" tanya Luki.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan padamu dengan dia. Namanya Kaito. Dia anak baru. Kebetulan dia murid pindahan. Katanya sih dia tertarik untuk mengikuti klub ini." kata Miku sambil memperkenalkan Kaito kepada Luki.

"Namaku Megurine Luki. Aku ketua klub basket putra. Kebetulan aku anaknya Luka- _sensei_. Senang bertemu denganmu." kata Luka sambil menjabat tangan Kaito.

"Katanya kau tertarik untuk mengikuti klub ini ya? Bagaimana kalau kau coba bermain melawan mereka?" kata Luki seakan memberi tantangan kepada Kaito. Kaito kaget. Luki meniup pluit dan memanggil mereka.

"Semuanya! Kesini sebentar!" seru Luki. Mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mendekati Luki, Kaito dan Miku.

"Nama-nama yang kupanggil, cobalah membentuk formasi yang sudah kita gunakan seperti dulu. Karena anak baru ini akan mencoba bermain bersama kalian. Jika dia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_ , dia akan aku terima di klub ini. Setuju?" kata Luki.

"Setuju!" seru mereka. Lalu mereka kembali ke lapangan dan membentuk formasi. Beberapa diantaranya hanya berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai sepatu dalam ruangan saja?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya mengujimu saja." jawab Luki santai sambil memberikan bola basket kepada Kaito. Kaito mengangguk dan memasuki lapangan. Berdiri menghadapi mereka.

"Siap?" tanya Luki dengan suara lantang. Kaito mengangguk.

Pluit telah ditiup.

Dengan cepat Kaito berhasil melewati serangan maupun hadangan dari mereka lalu melompat tinggi sambil memasukkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_. Kemudian dia melompat turun ke bawah. Mereka terpaku dengan keahliannya dalam bermain basket terutama Miku. Luki menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga ya. Baiklah. Kau di terima di klub ini." kata Luki sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh yakin. Mendengar itu, mereka langsung bersorak ria karena telah mendapatkan teman baru.

.

"Selamat ya kau di terima." kata Miku sambil memberika minuman botol kepada Kaito.

"Terima kasih." kata Kaito. Dia langsung meneguk minuman botol itu. Miku duduk di samping Kaito di rerumputan yang dekat dengan lapangan tanah sekolah.

"Kau sendiri ikut klub apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Memanah." jawab Miku.

"Benarkah? Wah jarang ya gadis sepertimu bisa memanah." kata Kaito. Miku hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kau bisa lihat dibawah? Itu klub memanah. Mereka sedang berlatih." kata Miku sambil melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang beraktifitas di lapangan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku. Kau disini saja ya. Kau harus istirahat." kata Miku sambil berdiri lalu mendekati lapangan.

Kaito melihat Miku dari atas. Dia melihat Miku muncul dengan alat memanah yang lengkap dan berdiri di depan target dengan jarak 20 meter. Miku mulai mengangkat busur dan anak panah fokus ke depan. Dia perlahan menarik anak panah itu dan melepaskannya. Hebatnya, anak panah itu menancap target di depannya dengan sempurna. Kaito terpaku melihatnya.

 _'Dia gadis yang luar biasa ya...'_ batin Kaito.

.

Malaikat itu terus melewati waktu dalam dimensi itu. Dia melihat dirinya yang dulu adalah remaja itu. Remaja yang periang, aktif, energik, dan populer di sekolah. Bahkan dia sudah mau bergabung dengan Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Malaikat itu melihat momen-momen berharga dalam hidupnya. Ketika dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas, sedangkan Miku mendapatkan nilai dibawah rata-rata dan harus mengikuti remedi. Tentu saja dia mendukungnya. Ketika dia membaca buku di perpustakaan bersama, membuat bangau kertas bersama, menang dalam sebuah kompetisi mewakili nama sekolah bersama, dia juga pernah membangunkan Miku saat jam kosong berakhir karena menandakan waktunya pulang. Ketika dia melihat Miku tertidur pulas di bangkunya, Kaito memandanginya tepat di depannya sambil sesekali menyentuh poni rambut Miku dengan jemarinya. Dia terkadang suka melihat Miku tertidur hingga dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan suasana romantis di dalam hatinya.

Ketika dia pulang bersama dengan Miku, cuaca tiba-tiba berubah. Hujan pun turun. Dia langsung menarik tangannya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruko yang tidak dihuni. Mereka sempat kedinginan, terutama Miku. Kaito langsung membuka jaket yang dia pakai setelah latihan basket dan mendekap Miku dengan erat. Miku kaget. Kaito hanya ingin membagi kehangatan tubuhnya dengan Miku. Bagi Miku, itulah sentuhan Kaito untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya dan tidak akan pernah ia lupa. Dan esok lusa, Miku baru bisa mengembalikan jaket miliknya karena kemarin dia sakit.

Malaikat itu mulai mengingat sebuah momen ketika klubnya akan bertanding dengan sekolah lain. Miku mendukungnya dengan membuat sebuah gelang merah hasil rajutannya sendiri. Lalu dia berikan kepada Kaito. Dia berharap klubnya akan menang. Lalu saat hari perlombaan, harapan Miku terkabul. Klub yang diikuti Kaito menang.

Dia kembali ingat dengan sebuah momen dimana mereka akan mengikuti tur sekolah ke sebuah kuil yang di jadikan tempat wisata. Kaito sangat senang mendengarnya. Keesokan harinya, mereka menuju kuil itu. Mereka berkeliling sambil mencari ilmu. Dan saat istirahat tiba...

"Miku. Disini ada tempat rahasia. Di belakang kuil. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kaito. Miku memikirkan ajakannya. Tiba-tiba, Kaito menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya menuju tempat rahasia itu. Tetapi mereka harus melewati hutan di belakang kuil itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat rahasia itu. Miku sangat terkejut. Hamparan padang rumput yang luas disertai dengan bunga-bunga indah dan cantik. Angin semilir berhembus, membuat tempat itu seperti surga dunia. Miku sangat menikmatinya sambil mengajak Kaito bermain kejar-kejaran hingga lelah.

"Miku. Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui tempat seindah ini?" tanya Kaito. Miku menggeleng pelan.

"Karena waktu aku masih kecil, aku sering diajak kesini bersama orangtuaku. Orangtuaku bilang kalau tempat ini mereka memulai menjalin asmara hingga ke pelaminan. Kelihatannya romantis ya?" jawabnya sambil memandang langit. Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Um... Kaito. Aku mau tanya." kata Miku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau seperti memilihku? Kau kan disukai gadis-gadis di sekolah." tanya Miku. Kaito menghela napas.

"Karena..." Kaito malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Miku. Miku kaget. Kaito mengenggam sebelah tangan Miku, membuat Miku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap Kaito di depannya. Wajah Miku semakin memerah. Napas mereka bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau unik. Meskipun kau agak ceroboh, tetapi kau ramah dan baik. Jarang sekali aku bisa menemukan gadis yang berkarakter sempurna sepertimu. Kelebihan dan kekurangannya sama-sama pas." jawab Kaito. Miku hanya diam.

"Dan satu lagi. Kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila denganmu?" tanya Kaito sambil mengelus sebelah ikatan _twintail_ nya, membuat Miku ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Miku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab." kata Kaito sambil melepas genggamannya dan menjauhi jarak wajahnya dengan Miku. Miku menghela napas lega.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah berimajinasi kalau aku menjadi malaikat pelindungmu. Seandainya saja itu terjadi betulan, apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Kaito.

Sekali lagi Miku terdiam. Malaikat pelindung? Dia pikir ini hanya sebuah imajinasi belaka yang mustahil terjadi dalam hidupnya. Miku merasakan sedikit firasat buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa Kaito. Langsung saja dia menghilangkan itu.

"Ayo kita kembali. Mereka menunggu kita." ajak Kaito untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _'Apakah benar... aku mengatakan itu padanya?'_ batin Malaikat itu sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

.

Tiba saatnya malaikat itu mencapai puncak waktu dimensi itu. Ketika dia pernah mengajak Miku untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Hanya berdua. Mereka berkeliling di sebuah _shopping street_. Namun Miku merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Dia mengabaikannya. Lalu mereka pergi menuju taman kota untuk bermain. Mereka memilih ayunan untuk bermain bersama. Setelah lelah bermain, Kaito bermaksud mengantarkan Miku pulang ke rumahnya.

"Miku. Terima kasih ya. Aku senang sekali." kata Kaito sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa kau bersedih begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya Miku.

"Ah. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Kaito.

"Um... Miku." Kaito menghentikan langkahnya dan mengenggam tangan Miku.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya... aku..."

"Kaito?"

Omongan Kaito terputus begitu mendengar panggilan dari seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Ka-kau? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kaito.

 _'Dia kan... Sakine Meiko!'_ batin Miku. Miku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini Kaito memiliki mantan.

"Kenapa kau disini? Sudah kubilang kalau kita sudah putus!" kata Kaito dengan lantang.

"Putus?" kata Meiko dengan raut wajah polos. Dia merogoh kantong di tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata tajam yang membuat Miku mulai ketakutan.

 _'Pi-pisau!'_ batin Miku panik. Kaito menghadang Miku dengan sebelah tangannya. Mencoba untuk melindunginya.

"Miku. Dia itu psikopat. Makanya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya meskipun aku diteror terus setiap hari olehnya." kata Kaito sambil menatap tajam mantan di depannya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membunuhmu, Hatsune Miku!" kata Meiko lantang.

Miku sangat terkejut. Kaito menahan emosi. Suasana di taman sempat heboh.

"Kau gadis yang jahat! Beraninya kau merebut Kaito dariku!" kata Meiko. Gadis itu seperti sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan mulai gila. Miku ketakutan.

 _'Dia semakin berbahaya!'_ batin Kaito.

"KAU HARUS MATI!" teriak Meiko sambil berlari cepat menuju arah mereka di depannya sambil membawa pisau yang digenggamnya. Miku tidak bisa lari. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mati terbunuh. Tidak ada waktu, tidak ada cara lain, Kaito memutuskan untuk melindungi Miku dengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Miku."

"Eh?"

"Maaf."

JLEB

.

Setetes demi setetes hujan turun membasahi bumi. Miku perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Hujan pun turun. Dia melihat dirinya masih dipeluk oleh Kaito dalam keheningan. Dia melihat gadis itu membelalakkan kedua matanya. Dia sedikit terkejut. Miku mendengar napas Kaito yang tidak teratur di telinganya.

"Miku... kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaito sambil melepas pelukannya. Miku memandang Kaito. Tatapan Kaito mulai mengabur.

Tanpa sengaja Miku merasakan cairan yang keluar dari pinggang Kaito. Lalu dia melihat cairan merah itu. Darah. Miku terkejut setengah mati.

Meiko ingin membunuh Miku dengan menusuknya tetapi Kaito malah membiarkan dirinya tertusuk olehnya.

"Kaito... Ka-kau... bertahanlah...!" kata Miku dengan lantang. Kaito mulai ambruk.

"Tidak usah..." kata Kaito pelan.

"Kaito...!"

" _Gomen ne, Miku-chan..."_

Akhirnya dia ambruk bersimbah darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, menyatu dengan genangan air hujan. Miku langsung lemas, jatuh terduduk di depan Kaito yang sudah...

...mati.

"TIDAAAKKK!" Miku histeris.

Miku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meiko langsung melarikan diri setelah rencananya gagal dan ketahuan banyak orang. Pengunjung taman langsung menyelematkan mereka berdua.

"Benar-benar tragis."

"Hanya masalah asmara saja sudah begini..."

"Cepat panggilkan ambulans!"

"Coba kau tenangkan gadis itu."

Dari kejauhan, malaikat itu terpaku, melihat dirinya sekarat.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Kaito Shion telah meninggal dunia. Dia meninggal di tempat kejadian. Berita itu menyebar hingga satu sekolah mengetahui kematiannya. Hingga hari dimana dilangsungkan upacara pemakamannya di sebuah gereja. Sahabat-sahabat Miku menghampirinya.

"Miku! Syukurlah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Rin sambil memeluknya lalu melepasnya dengan cepat. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau hampir saja terbunuh. Tapi sayangnya dia mati." kata Len sedih sambil memandang foto Kaito yang terletak di atas peti matinya.

"Sabar ya, Miku." kata Gumi mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang masih merasa syok akan kejadian itu.

Upacara pemakaman Kaito Shion diwarnai duka dan tangisan. Seluruh teman-teman, guru-guru, dan keluarga besarnya menghadiri upacara itu. Ketika mereka meletakkan bunga satu persatu, peti mati itu masih terbuka, hingga tibalah giliran Miku. Miku memandang Kaito yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang dengan kedua matanya yang sembap.

Mereka membawa peti mati itu sampai di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum. Mereka menguburkannya lalu memberikan penghormatan terakhir di depan batu nisannya. Miku meletakkan bunga _forget-me-not_ di depan batu itu. Hujan mulai turun. Mereka semua memandangi makam itu dengan sedih. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mulai meninggalkan makam itu satu persatu.

"Miku, ayo pulang. Nanti kau bisa sakit." ajak seorang pemuda berambut _tosca_ yang sama seperti milik Miku, Mikuo, yang tidak lain adalah Kakaknya. Miku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin kau ingin menyendiri sebentar disini?" tanya Rin. Miku mengangguk. Akhirnya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Miku hanya ingin dirinya basah karena air hujan yang membasahi muka bumi. Dia hanya ingin menangis sendirian bersama hujan. Menangis karena ditinggal oleh orang yang diam-diam dicintainya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin. Sebelum Kaito mati, dia memiliki perasaan terdalam pada Miku. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku. Tapi sudah terlambat, tidak ada waktu baginya. Dia sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Bagaikan rasa cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan akan tersegel selamanya di dalam hati mereka dan tidak pernah dikeluarkan lagi.

Artinya, kasih tak sampai. Cinta tak sampai. Sungguh takdir yang kejam dan menyakitkan. Miku mulai terisak pelan.

"Kaito... kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku...?" isaknya pelan.

"Waktu itu... kau ingin bilang apa? Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi rasanya sakit sekali disini. Kau sudah tidak ada sekarang..." kata Miku. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa mengetahui itu... seandainya kau bisa kembali ke dunia ini... Seandainya kau bisa menjadi malaikat pelindungku..."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, Kaito..." kata Miku. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Di belakang gadis yang sedang menangis itu, malaikat itu terpaku melihat momen itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Akhirnya, dia menyadari semuanya...

.

.

.

(Kaito's POV)

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi sebuah halaman di buku harian yang kubaca itu. Aku tidak sadar. Aku merasa aku telah kembali dari dimensi dengan jangka waktu yang panjang. Aku menyeka air yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku tidak sadar kalau aku mulai menangis.

Aku menutup buku itu dan mengusap air mataku. Lalu aku terdiam dan kembali berpikir.

Akhirnya aku sadari semua. Akhirnya aku mengingat semua. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku hingga aku seperti ini.

Aku teringat kembali dimana aku dibangunkan oleh penciptaku dalam keadaan amnesia. Aku hanya mengingat namaku saja. Lalu penciptaku berkata bahwa aku memiliki ingatan manusia. Tetapi aku sangat tidak mengerti. 2 tahun telah berlalu, tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku mulai disiksa oleh malaikat lain yang iri padaku. Katanya mereka iri dengan kekuatan yang aku miliki dan suatu saat bisa menjadi malaikat tertinggi, suatu jabatan yang sangat disegani di duniaku. Aku kembali teringat dengan kalimat dari penciptaku.

" _Kau dulu memang manusia. Kau terlahir kembali seperti ini karena keinginan gadis yang kau tinggalkan di dunia fana itu. Ingatlah, kau memiliki satu kesalahan besar dan perasaan yang belum tersampaikan pada gadis itu. Kesalahan besarmu adalah kau membuat gadis itu menangis karenamu."_

Kesalahan besar? Kematianku di masa lalu adalah kesalahan besar yang ku perbuat? Lalu aku membuat Miku menangis?

Benar. Semuanya telah terjadi karena aku. Ini semua salahku. Akulah yang membuat Miku kesepian hingga sekarang.

Aku kembali berpikir tentang 'perasaan yang belum tersampaikan' itu. Apakah yang dimaksud itu... adalah cinta?

Ya. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dari dulu aku memang memendam rasa cintaku padanya. Tetapi waktu seakan melarangku untuk menyatakannya dan akhirnya tersegel di dalam hatiku selama 2 tahun. Akhirnya beban terberat yang harus dipikul olehku terlepas juga. Akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban dari misteri yang terus menghantuiku selama ini.

Bahwa aku menyukai Miku. Bahwa aku mencintai Miku.

Aku mulai berdiri. Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengeceknya sebentar di kamarnya. Memastikan apakah dia sudah tertidur atau belum.

.

Diam-diam aku memasuki kamarnya. Gelap, tetapi cukup terang karena tirainya dibuka. Kulihat dia sudah tertidur di ranjangnya. Tetapi dia tidak memakai selimut.

Apa dia tidak kedinginan ya?

Aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya, berdiri membelakangi jendela. Aku memandangi gadis itu yang sudah tertidur lelap. Lalu aku mulai menarik selimut dan menyelimutinya hingga ke bahu. Kemudian aku berlutut di dekatnya dan mengenggam jemari tangannya.

 _'Aku sadar. Dia adalah orang yang kurindukan selama ini. Aku meninggalkannya selama 2 tahun.'_ batinku. Lalu aku mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

 _'Sekarang aku diberikan kesempatan kedua. Meskipun aku bukan manusia sepertinya lagi, paling tidak aku bisa merasakan kehangatan di dadaku ini.'_ batinku.

Aku mulai mendekatkan jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat cantik ketika tidur, membuat kedua pipiku mulai merona. Aku menyapu poni yang menutupi dahinya lalu mendekatkan bibirku di dahinya.

Aku mengecup dahinya dengan lembut dan pelan, meskipun hanya sebentar dan penuh perasaan.

Setelah itu kusudahi kecupan itu dan melihat wajahnya, lalu aku membelai pipi kanannya dengan ujung ibu jariku sambil mendengar deru napasnya yang terdengar pelan dan menurun di telingaku. Tidak sengaja aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Ada air mata yang muncul di ujung matanya yang terpejam. Lalu dengan lembut aku menghapusnya dengan ujung ibu jariku. Lalu aku mendekatkan mulutku di dekat telinganya.

"Aku disini." bisikku pelan. Lalu aku menjauh darinya dan melihatnya terlelap sekali lagi.

 _'Mimpi indah, Miku...'_ batinku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku meninggalkan kamarnya dan kembali ke kamarku.

Besok harus kusampaikan padanya.

Selagi sempat, selama aku masih di dunia fana ini.

Tentang perasaanku selama 2 tahun ini terpendam dan akhirnya terlepas.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Hai semuanyaa. Kangen aku yah? XD**

 **Yeee akhirnya chapter 6 kelar juga. Entah kalo ku hitung-hitung hampir 2 minggu aku nggarap chapter ini.**

 **Entah kenapa aku rasanya ngebet banget nggarap ini sampe2 dari awal sampe tengah cerita panjang banget (kaget aku). Soalnya yah... gitu XD #Digebukin**

 **Well, gimana? Kaget ya sama masa lalu-nya Kaito sebelum dia mati? Atau enggak? Atau kalian merasa agak risih karena flashbacknya terlalu panjang? Wah maaf ya. Soalnya aku pengin banget nulis kejadiannya dimana waktu awal dia ketemu Miku terus meninggal karena dibunuh sama mantannya #DibunuhMeiko dan akhirnya bereinkarnasi menjadi malaikat.**

 **Yang aku suka disini itu... adegan 'kiss on the forehead'! Waktu aku nulis itu, kokoro sampe jerit2 gak jelas karena saking semangatnya fangirlingan XD. Well, di chapter ini romance-nya udah mulai kerasa ya? Tenang aja. Ini baru awal kok. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya mungkin romance-nya tak buat semakin kuat yaa XD**

 **Baiklah! Saatnya membalas review! :**

 **Dan Kyuuzaki : Hahaha buntu ya? Sabar ya bro. Ojok lali OST ne yo XD**

 **Guest : Oh dulu pernah ada ya? Duh... kenapa tiba2 aku jadi gak pede ya ngelanjutinnya?**

 **Noza Suzukawa : Di chapter ini kamu akan menemukan jawabannya. Maaf ya kalo alur di chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan buat kamu. Tapi makasih ya atas favs dan follows dari kamu. Tetapi ikuti terus ya sampe fic ini tamat. Oke?^^**

 **Syauri804 : Sabar ya nak sabar... nih aku udah update. Yah... meskipun agak mengejutkan sih pas flashbacknya. Keliatannya dari awal kamu kepo akut ya?**

 **Firaxarika : Aku udah ngecek kiriman favs, follows, sama review-mu kemarin. Hayoo mau pacarin siapa hayoo? Kaito ya? Dia milik Miku lo :3. Makasih ya. Tetapi ikuti terus fic ini sampe tamat ya. Oke?^^**

 **Sebelum aku undur diri, ADA PENGUMUMAN PENTING NIH. Kalian semua tahu IFA kan? IFA itu Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, jadi itu kayak event penghargaan buat fic2 tertentu. Kalo ku jelasin lebih detail kayaknya kalian pasti merasa risih ya gara2 A/N nya kepanjangan. Kalo gitu cekidot aja di grup FB "Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (IFA)". Nah disitu sudah ada postingan tentang IFA yang sudah dijelaskan dengan detail.**

 **Sebenarnya aku bukan humas sih, tapi aku pengin ikut nominasi aja :3. Well, fic ini tak ikutkan ke IFA lo meskipun bulan depan baru bisa nominasi. Jadi, mohon dukungannya ya. Eits, masih ada karya2ku yang lain. Kalian bisa cek di profile ku kok.**

 **Baiklah. Sekian untuk fic dan A/N ini. Aku undur diri dulu.**

 **See ya at next chapter!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	7. I'm Here

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

.

 **SEVEN : I'M HERE**

* * *

(Miku's POV)

Sinar matahari memasuki jendela kamarku, membuatku membuka kedua mataku setelah terlelap dalam keheningan semalam.

Aku bangun lalu duduk. Sudah pagi rupanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tertidur sangat nyenyak dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya, membuatku seakan lupa dengan segala permasalahan yang ku hadapi dan rasa lelah yang ku alami. Aku tidak sengaja menyentuh dahiku. Perasaan aneh namun hangat menjalar di wajah lalu menurun ke tubuhku.

Pasti semalam ada yang masuk diam-diam ke kamarku.

Aku langsung melupakan itu dan segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan malaikat itu, aku keluar rumah diam-diam. Aku menutup pintu rumah dan mengenggam gagang pintu. Aku kembali berpikir seperti tadi ketika aku bangun tidur. Aku menggeleng kepala dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah.

 _'Maaf Kaito. Aku berangkat duluan. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Aku bisa jaga diri kok.'_ batinku kepadanya. Kuharap dia tidak khawatir karena merasa melalaikan tugas sementara nya selama dia di bumi karena masih tertidur.

.

Aku membuka pintu kelas. Suasana seperti biasa. Aku langsung mencari bangku yang biasa ku tempati. Lalu aku hanya diam dan berpikir lagi dengan apa yang kualami semalam ketika aku tidur.

Rasanya aku mulai bernasib sama seperti malaikat itu, fragmen ingatan demi ingatan mulai kembali kepadaku.

" _Doushita no, Miku-chan?"_ tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Aku kaget. Ternyata dia sudah berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku seakan berbohong kepadanya.

"Hm? Kulihat wajahmu memerah. Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Rin. Aku tidak sadar kalau wajahku memerah.

"Aku tidak sakit kok! Aku baik-baik saja!" jawabku meyakinkan.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Semuanya kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Aku langsung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

.

Pelajaran pertama telah selesai. Saatnya istirahat. Ketika aku memasukkan buku-buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas, Rin kembali menghampiriku.

"Miku."

"Ya?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

.

Rin seakan menarik tanganku begitu kami keluar kelas. Aku ingin melepaskannya tetapi Rin tidak mau. Aku bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

 _'Dia ingin membawaku kemana?'_ batinku.

Akhirnya kami keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju lapangan dalam. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini aku menuju lapangan dalam sekolah. Ada banyak sekali pepohonan yang besar dan rindang dan rerumputan di setiap sisi pinggir lapangan. Kulihat banyak anak-anak yang asyik bercengkrama.

"Gumi!" Rin memanggil Gumi.

Gumi memberi isyarat kepada kami untuk menghampirinya lalu kami duduk di bawah pohon.

"Gumi. Kau tadi melihat Miku saat di kelas tidak? Dia rasanya seperti mengalami sesuatu. Begitu aku menyapanya, kulihat wajahnya memerah. Tetapi dia bilang kalau dia tidak sakit. Kira-kira kenapa ya?" tanya Rin. Sebenarnya aku terkejut tetapi aku memilih untuk diam. Gumi hanya mengangguk, menangkap maksud dari Rin.

"Permisi ya." kata Gumi sambil memindahkan posisi duduknya di sebelahku. Dia menyentuh dahiku lalu langsung melepasnya.

"Astaga!" kata Gumi seakan tak percaya.

"Eh? Ada apa denganku?" tanyaku.

"Um... Rin. Kesini sebentar." kata Gumi sambil menyuruh Rin untuk mendekatinya. Ku lihat mereka saling berbisik tentang sesuatu.

"Miku. Kau tidak sadar ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Hah? Tidak sadar apanya?" aku berbalik tanya padanya.

"Ketika aku menyentuh dahimu, aku merasakan ada suatu bekas tertinggal disitu. Memang kau tidak bisa melihatnya di cermin manapun. Tetapi paling tidak kau merasakannya kan?" kata Gumi.

Duh, kali ini apa lagi?

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan bekas itu?" tanya Gumi.

"Um... ketika aku bangun tidur." jawabku.

"Oh begitu. Bekas yang kau rasakan tadi pagi itu adalah...

"Bekas kecupan." jawab Gumi.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat dengan apa yang kualami semalam.

Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa seseorang mengecup dahiku semalam dan aku ingat dengan sepatah kata yang kudengar samar-samar.

 _Aku disini_

Tiba-tiba, deru napasku tidak teratur. Aku seperti mengalami sesak napas. Rin dan Gumi mencoba menenangkanku.

"Miku! Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Gumi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahuku dan akhirnya aku kembali sadar. Aku mengangguk.

"Haahh... syukurlah..." desah Rin pelan. Dia merasa lega.

"Miku. Pernahkah kau mengetahui arti dari setiap kecupan?" tanya Gumi. Aku kaget. Wajahku kembali memerah mendengarnya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Oke. Bekas yang kau rasakan tadi di dahimu memang bekas kecupan. Tapi itu ada artinya. Ketika kau tidur dan seseorang melakukan itu padamu bahwa dia mengharapkan mimpi indah selama kau terlelap. Tetapi ada arti yang paling manis lagi." jawab Gumi.

Jujur. Aku hanya diam ketika dia menjelaskannya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai arti manis dari berbagai macam hal.

"Kecupan di dahi artinya kasih sayang yang terkesan manis dan hormat namun tidak berlebihan. Itu rasa cinta yang sederhana kok." jawab Gumi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh yakin. Wajahku semakin memerah.

Perkataannya membuatku kembali berpikir tentang hubunganku dengan malaikat itu. Memang selama ini aku sangat dekat padanya hingga memunculkan benih-benih cinta di antara kita.

Apakah Kaito menyayangiku?

Apakah Kaito mencintaiku?

Aku tidak tahu.

"Miku. Bolehkah aku bertanya lagi padamu?" tanya Gumi.

"Boleh." jawabku.

"Kapan hari kau bilang padaku kalau di rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" kata Gumi. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan maksudnya.

"Apa benar sekarang ada orang lain di rumahmu?" tanya Gumi.

Aku kembali dibuat bungkam dengan pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

(Kaito's POV)

Aku melihat seisi kota yang Miku tinggali hingga sekarang dari sebuah tebing. Meskipun kecil, tapi kota itu terlihat indah di mataku. Ini semakin memperkuat pendapatku bahwa dunia manusia jauh lebih indah dari duniaku.

Kota ini dulu juga tempat tinggalku. Bumi ini dulunya juga duniaku.

Aku melihat sebuah burung yang terbang ke bawah, menuju ke arahku. Lalu dengan jariku aku memberikan tempat hinggap untuk burung itu. Burung itu berwarna biru.

Aku tidak menyangka kau masih selamat.

Tidak sengaja aku mendengar suara misterius.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku.

Aku Penciptamu, Kaito. Apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?

Aku hampir saja salah sangka.

Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih khawatir denganmu setelah kejadian itu. Ku dengar kau bisa terjatuh ke bumi setelah diserang. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Aku hanya diam. Yah sampai sekarang banyak hal yang terjadi ketika aku terjatuh ke dunia ini. Dan sekarang, aku mengingat semuanya. Dari aku yang dulunya adalah manusia hingga aku dilahirkan kembali seperti ini.

"Ketika aku terjatuh, aku sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu aku bisa mendengar suara samar-samar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berbaik hati yang ingin menolongku. Lalu aku dibawa oleh seseorang. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di tempat lain tetapi masih di dunia ini. Dan aku terkejut, ternyata yang menyelamatku adalah seorang gadis." jawabku.

Manusia ya...

"Awalnya aku merasa asing disini. Tetapi gadis itu telah banyak mengenalkanku tentang isi dunia ini. Memang butuh waktu untuk bisa memahami semua. Dan akhirnya aku mengingat semuanya. Akhirnya aku mengerti apa itu ingatan manusia. Apa itu ingatan masa lalu walaupun aku telah membuat dia bersedih karenaku." kataku. Ketika awal aku menyadarinya, seharusnya aku memang menyesal karena telah membuat Miku bersedih.

Syukurlah. Kaito. Mau ku ceritakan kenapa aku melahirkanmu kembali menjadi malaikat? Bukan menjadi manusia lagi.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus mengetahui latar belakang kelahiranku kembali. Aku mengangguk.

Pada hari dimana kau terbunuh, aku merasakan akan ada kelahiran baru. Lalu aku melihat sebuah kelahiran kembali yang sangat mirip sepertimu. Kau memiliki ramalan yang sudah ditakdirkan. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Rupanya sama persis sepertimu. Kau dulu memang manusia.

"Tapi kenapa... kenapa mereka malah menyakitiku? Mereka bilang kalau mereka iri denganku karena kekuatan yang aku miliki. Apa itu benar?" tanyaku. Aku mungkin menyelanya. Sial.

Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Aku sudah berusaha menenangkan mereka tetapi mereka malah tidak menghiraukannya. Jujur. Aku sebagai penciptamu harus bersikap netral.

Aku hanya diam sambil memendam rasa kesalku. Masalah ini semakin runcing saja.

Aku tahu kau seakan menjadi buronan mereka yang menjadi korban pencucian otak itu. Kau mungkin sudah tahu kan siapa dibalik semua masalah ini.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan namanya." kataku penuh yakin.

Sekarang dimana gadis itu?

Aku terkejut dalam hati. Sejak kapan dia mengetahui Miku?

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali." jawabku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau Miku sedang bersekolah. Mungkin dia akan kembali pada sore hari.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanyaku.

Apa itu?

"Bolehkah aku mencintai manusia? Mencintai gadis itu?"

.

.

.

(Miku's POV)

Aku berjalan pulang sambil kembali memikirkan sebuah hal yang ku bicarakan bersama Gumi dan Rin saat istirahat pertama.

 _'Gumi ini ada-ada saja.'_ batinku menggerutu.

Seperti biasa, aku melewati rumah demi rumah di daerah tempat tinggalku. Hari sudah malam. Baru pertama kali ini aku pulang sekolah selarut ini. Karena ternyata aku ada latihan tambahan saat klub memanah.

Beruntungnya, keluargaku belum pulang. Hanya malaikat itu yang masih ada di rumahku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Aku sangat yakin ketika aku berangkat, pintunya tidak ku kunci karena masih ada Kaito. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku kaget melihat seisi rumah kosong.

Aku mulai curiga.

Aku memasuki rumah dan melepas sepatuku. Lalu aku menuju ruang keluarga. Tirainya memang sengaja aku biarkan terbuka ketika aku akan berangkat hingga aku pulang.

"Kaito..." aku mencoba mencarinya. Tetapi dia tidak ada. Aku mulai cemas.

"Kaito. Dimana kau?" aku mulai diam. Sepertinya dia tidak ada disini.

Jangan-jangan selama aku tidak ada, dia pergi entah kemana dan tidak bilang padaku.

Aku menghela napas dan melempar tasku di sofa. Rasanya aku malas untuk duduk. Aku memandang jendela besar yang bisa dibuka dan mengarah ke taman samping rumahku. Cahaya bulan begitu terang malam ini. Sinarnya menembus jendela ruangan ini. Aku mendekati jendela itu dan memandang langit malam.

Aku terus menerus berpikir tentang sosok asli malaikat itu. Terkadang aku merasa kesal karena sampai detik ini aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadapku dan bertanya padaku tentang rasa cinta.

Aku menempelkan sebelah tanganku dan dahiku dengan jendela itu. Aku memejamkan mata. Ingin rasanya aku bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua misteri ini. Lalu dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan sedikit menjauh dari jendela itu. Aku kembali menyentuh dahiku.

 _'Apa aku boleh mencintai seorang malaikat?'_ batinku.

Aku berkedip sekali. Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku menyadari semuanya!

Aku berjalan cepat dan memakai kembali sepatuku. Lalu aku berlari keluar rumah.

Aku ingin mencari malaikat itu. Aku ingin mencari Kaito.

 _'Kaito. Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu!'_ batinku penuh harap sambil terus mencarinya.

.

Rasanya aku lelah untuk berlari. Aku mulai melangkah. Aku terus mencarinya. Anehnya, aku melangkah tanpa arah yang ku tuju, asalkan aku bisa menemukan malaikat itu. Tidak kusadari, aku terus melangkah hingga mencapai batas akhir kota yang ku tinggali ini. Aku melihat sebuah hutan kecil yang tidak jauh dari batas akhir kota ini. Aku mulai mencoba memasukinya. Hanya ada pohon-pohon yang menjulang. Aku melewati hutan kecil itu sambil menyentuh batang pohon satu persatu karena gelap, seakan tidak ada cahaya yang masuk kesini.

Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari hutan kecil itu. Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat tubuhku sedikit kedinginan, mengingat aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan tidak berganti pakaian. Pemandangan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah sebuah tebing. Aku terkagum karena rasanya baru pertama kali ini aku berdiri di tebing ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ternyata ada orang lain.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Manusia bersayap dan berambut biru itu... Kaito?

"Kau ternyata disini ya?" kataku seakan memanggilnya. Dia melihatku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Kaito. Aku mulai mendekatinya.

"Instingku yang menuntunku kesini." jawabku. Aku berdiri di hadapannya.

Kali ini dalam seumur hidupku, aku bertatapan dengan seorang makhluk supranatural. Sebenarnya kami sudah pernah bertatapan, tetapi aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Dan kali ini aku merasa lebih percaya diri karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya selagi sempat.

Manik biru miliknya bertemu dengan manik _tosca_ milikku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan-" tidak kusadari. Kami secara bersamaan ingin memulai suatu pembicaraan.

"Ka-kau saja duluan." kataku. Wajahku mulai merona sambil meminta Kaito untuk duluan berbicara. Dia menghela napas.

"Baiklah." kata Kaito.

"Rasanya sudah cukup lama ya aku disini." kata Kaito memulai pembicaraan kami setelah hening sejenak. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

"Aku juga sama." kataku. Aku mulai memberanikan diriku untuk membuka suaraku.

"Sama apanya?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidakkah rasa ini semakin aneh? Karena..." jawabku. Sial! Kenapa aku merasa gugup begini? Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya sambil mengepalkan sebelah tanganku.

"Aku ini makhluk supranatural kan? Makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat secara kasat mata oleh manusia sepertimu." sela Kaito. Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Seharusnya kau beruntung karena bisa melihatku." kata Kaito. Aku hanya diam.

" _Nee..."_

"Hm?"

Ayolah Miku! Tunggu apa lagi? Keluarkan semua hal yang menganggu dirimu dan pikiranmu!

"Apa kau... sudah mengingat semuanya?" tanyaku.

Malaikat itu terdiam.

"Apa kau... sudah tahu betul siapa dirimu?" aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku padanya sambil mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

Suasana hening kembali. Angin malam kembali berhembus untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya. Aku ingat semuanya." jawabnya.

Aku terkejut. Seharusnya aku merasa lega karena misiku untuk membantunya sudah selesai.

Tetapi kenapa aku malah terkejut begini? Ada apa denganku?

"Mau ku ceritakan dari awal?" tanya Kaito. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Miku. Aku dulu manusia sepertimu. Tetapi waktu itu, pada hari dimana aku mati, aku merasa aku akan bereinkarnasi, tapi bukan dalam wujud manusia lagi. Kau lihat kan sekarang? Ini hasil reinkarnasiku." jawab Kaito. Perlahan aku membelalakkan kedua mataku.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa terjatuh ke dunia ini? Karena tentunya aku diserang. Dan... ada kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." kata Kaito.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku. Dia terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _Suki da yo, Miku-chan."_

Aku terkejut. Kedua mataku membesar dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba, semua kenangan yang aku miliki di pikiranku berputar seperti film. Dimulai pada awal pertama aku bertemu dengannya hingga dia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Aku menunduk. Tanpa kusadari setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung mataku hingga membasahi rerumputan di tebing ini hanya dengan satu tetesan.

Harusnya aku merasa senang. Harusnya aku merasa lega dan bahagia. Tetapi kenapa aku mulai menangis?

"Kenapa..." tanyaku dengan suara gemetar. Malaikat itu merasa iba padaku.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau harus mati? Kenapa kau kembali? Kau tahu? Aku malah bertambah sakit karenamu!" kataku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Tidak kusadari, aku malah membentaknya seperti ini tanpa memperdulikan kedua pipiku yang sedari tadi basah karena aliran air mata yang keluar dari kedua mataku.

Sialnya, aku malah menangis di hadapannya.

"Miku-" aku tahu malaikat itu ingin mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sekali lagi aku membentaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Aku menutupi wajah tangisku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa... hiks... rasanya sakit seperti ini... hiks..." kataku sambil terisak pelan.

Malaikat itu terdiam dan menghela napas. Lalu dia mendekatiku dan melepas kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi ku pakai untuk menutupi wajahku. Sebagai gantinya, dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik kepala dan punggungku dengan pelan, bermaksud ingin memelukku, membuatku bersandar di bahunya.

Pelukan dari sang malaikat seakan nyata ketika kurasakan. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Maaf..." bisiknya pelan di telingaku. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus tempurung kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Maaf... karena aku telah membuatmu menangis..." kata Kaito pelan, dengan nada penyesalan.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan sisa air mata yang masih bisa keluar dari kedua mataku tetap mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Kubenamkan wajahku di bahunya lalu kembali terisak. Kaito semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukannya begitu tulus dilakukannya.

Kaito, biarkan aku merasakan pelukmu yang hangat dan tulus itu. Biarkan aku dapat menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang mampu membuatku merasa tenang.

Ya. Biarkan seperti ini, hingga aku berhenti menangis.

.

Aku tidak menghitung berapa lama aku tenggelam dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Aku sudah mulai merasa tenang.

"Kaito..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa... kau memelukku seperti ini? Kau kan-"

"Memang aneh ya. Aku ini lain, Miku. Tetapi karena rasa sayangku begitu kuat padamu, makanya dari dulu aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini, untuk menenangkanmu." jawabnya pelan. Lalu dia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku. Kurasakan kedua tangannya membingkai wajahku, menghapus air mataku dengan lembut. Kemudian dia menempelkan hidungnya di dahiku, membuatku kembali tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat kesepian." kataku.

"Aku jadi kesepian setelah hari itu. Aku seakan dipaksa memendam luka hati yang kualami sampai sekarang. Luka hati terbesar yang kualami adalah ketika aku kehilanganmu." kataku. Aku tidak bisa menahan genangan air mata ini. Kucoba untuk tidak mengeluarkannya.

"Tapi sekarang, kau datang. Kau berubah total. Apakah ini... wujud reinkarnasimu, setelah 2 tahun berlalu?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya. Tatapan biru miliknya begitu kelam dari biasanya. Kaito tidak berbicara apapun. Dia membelai pipi kananku lalu mulai mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku. Wajahku langsung memerah. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Deru napas yang kami hembuskan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ka-Kaito-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku dan menunggu jawabannya, dia menutup bibirku dengan bibirnya, seakan menyuruhku untuk diam.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Waktu seakan berhenti melewati detik demi detiknya.

Aku mulai merasa luluh dalam ciumannya. Ciuman dari malaikat.

Aku mencengkram pakaiannya sambil menikmati detik demi detik ciumannya, membuatku melupakan dinginnya malam. Dia membelai pipi kananku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Umph...ukh..."

Aku mulai merasa tidak tahan dengan ciumannya. Aku memintanya untuk berhenti karena aku merasa tidak kuat. Lalu dengan lembut dia melepaskannya dari bibirku. Jujur. Kami butuh menghirup oksigen kembali untuk bernapas. Deru napas kami masih tidak teratur setelah kami berciuman dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Wajahku mulai menghangat tetapi panas masih tertinggal di bibirku.

"Ya. Ini aku." jawabnya setelah dia bisa mengatur deru napasnya. Dia mengenggam kedua tanganku dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Setelah hari itu, aku merasa ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan akhirnya aku kesampaian. Aku ingin meluangkan waktu bersamamu lebih lama, meskipun aku bukan manusia lagi." kata Kaito. Lalu dia melepaskan tempelan dahinya dari dahiku.

"Tapi... berjanjilah padaku. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang 'itu'." kata Kaito. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Maksudnya adalah ciuman yang tadi kita lakukan itu. Aku mengangguk.

 _Arigatou, Kaito..._

 _Okaeri..._

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Yo minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Shiyura desu~**

 **REAL LIFE OH REAL LIFE! Kenapa kau tidak bisa berdamai denganku? TwT**

 **Uh... minna-san, aku minta maaf ya. Jujur, kok rasanya aku bisa update fic ini jadi sebulan sekali ya? Kesal ya? Maaf ya. Tapi aku merasa puas sama chapter ini~**

 **Setelah aku menyelesaikan chapter ini, ke-jones-an saya meningkat/apanya**

 **Minna-san suka? Wah aku jadi senang dengernya. Aku usahakan akan sering2 update sampai tamat dan mulai nulis fic baru. Tetap stay tuned ya!^^**

 **Well, saatnya balas review! :**

 **Syauri804 : Hahaha sori ya. Oke! Tak lanjutin terus ya! Makasih udah semangatin aku :3**

 **Dan Kyuuzaki : Ehe... akhirnya kamu kepincut juga sama romance nya. Mungkin bener juga ya Dan XD #DibunuhMeiko**

 **Panda Dayo : Hai reviewer baru. Kamu sudah baca sampai sini belum? Aku sudah update loh. Makasih ya. Aku juga suka sama tema yang aku pakai ini, entah kenapa XD**

 **Dan... aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena fic ini masuk nominasi IFA 2015. Aku kaget karena fic ini muncul berkali-kali di beberapa kategori nominasi. Nih tak kasih tahu ya:**

 **Romance Straight Multichapter (FanFiction Mayor)**

 **Supernatural/Spiritual Multichapter (FanFiction Minor)**

 **Alternate Universe (AU) Multichapter (FanFiction Minor)**

 **The Most Favorite Fic for Multichapter**

 **Plus namaku juga dicantumin di nominasi "The Most Favorite Author" nih! Mohon dukungannya ya!**

 **Oh ya hampir lupa, percakapan yang _underlined_ itu dialog Penciptanya Kaito.**

 **Sekian. Aku undur diri dulu. See ya at next chapter!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	8. The Revealed Secret

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media **

**Rating : T**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning(s) : Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

.

 **EIGHT : THE REVEALED SECRET**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Miku bersama sahabat-sahabatnya pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka pulang sambil bercengkrama.

"Akhirnya. Kita bisa pulang bareng seperti ini." kata Miku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Jujur. Rasanya aku sedikit sebal karena banyak sekali kegiatan di klub yang harus diikuti." kata Len menggerutu. Rin mengangguk.

"Um... teman-teman. Sebentar lagi kan libur musim panas. Kapan kita _hang out_ lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Gumi. Mereka berpikir sejenak.

"Benar juga ya. Sudah lama sekali lo." kata Len.

"Aahh... masalah itu kan bisa kita rundingkan nanti." kata Miku dengan santai. Akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"Eh?" Miku terkejut lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Di-di depan kalian..." jawab Miku gemetar sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Rin, Len, dan Gumi menghadap ke depan. Tanpa disadari, ada makhluk yang mulai memunculkan dirinya. Makhluk itu hitam gelap, seperti siap menyebarkan aura jahat di sekitarnya.

Hei kau anak manusia.

Mereka terpaku ketika melihat makhluk itu.

Bersiaplah untuk mati!

Makhluk itu melesat menuju Miku, membuat Miku ketakutan karena tidak bisa melindungi dirinya.

"Miku! Awas!" seru Gumi.

Miku mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya tak jauh di depan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba malaikat itu dengan cepat memunculkan dirinya dan menusuk makhluk itu dengan pedang yang dimilikinya, membuat Miku merasa terselamatkan dengan segera. Makhluk itu menghilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat terkejut karena Kaito memunculkan dirinya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Uwaa! Si-Siapa dia?!" kata Rin dengan nada terkejut. Len dan Gumi hanya melongo. Miku hanya diam. Mereka saling menatap kepada malaikat itu kecuali Miku.

 _'Gawat!'_ batin Miku panik.

"Miku! Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa makhluk itu?" tanya Gumi dengan nada seperti mengintrogasi. Miku kembali diam.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan. Tapi sekarang kita cari tempat lain." jawab Miku.

.

"Apa?! Dia malaikat?!" seru saudara kembar Kagamine dengan serempak. Kaito mengangguk.

"Mungkin kalian kaget. Tapi coba tenang dulu. Biarkan dia yang akan menjelaskan semuanya." jawab Miku. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Kaito dan mengangguk.

"Aku adalah malaikat. Aku adalah hasil reinkarnasi dari kejadian 2 tahun lalu." jawab Kaito.

 _'Tunggu dulu. Apa jangan-jangan...'_ batin Gumi. Dia mulai curiga.

"Dulu, aku adalah manusia. Sama seperti kalian. Tapi waktu itu, pada hari dimana aku mati, aku merasa aku telah dilahirkan kembali seperti ini." kata Kaito.

"Apa kau merasa mengenal kami?" tanya Rin.

"Seharusnya aku kenal betul dengan kalian. Tapi pada awalnya, aku amnesia. Tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa." jawab Kaito.

Mereka hanya diam. Gumi mencoba menahan kecurigaannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Gumi. Kaito terkekeh pelan.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Awalnya, aku diserang oleh para malaikat lain yang aku yakin pasti adalah mereka yang menjadi korban pencucian otak itu." jawab Kaito.

"Pencucian otak? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Gumi lebih lanjut.

"Bisa diartikan bahwa aku adalah buronannya. Target mereka adalah aku. Mereka harus membunuhku." jawab Kaito.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya, Miku sudah tahu dari awal.

"Akulah orang pertama yang menemukannya." kata Miku sambil memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"Aku yang menyembunyikan Kaito selama ini. Awalnya dia amnesia, tapi sekarang dia ingat apapun. Bahkan dia ingat tentang kita." kata Miku.

"Miku benar. 2 tahun yang lalu, aku berteman dengan kalian sebelum hari dimana aku mati. Tidak kusangka kalian tidak berubah seperti dulu." kata Kaito, membenarkan maksud Miku.

"Kita kan sudah SMA." kata Len. Gumi, Rin, dan Miku mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong kepada kalian?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh?" Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito di sampingnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin.

"Maukah kalian... menjaga rahasia tentangku?" tanya Kaito.

Mereka terdiam lalu berpikir.

"Maksudnya kalian menyembunyikan identitasku di dunia ini agar para malaikat lain tidak mengetahuiku." lanjut Kaito. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Terima kasih semuanya." kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun ikut tersenyum.

.

" _Tadaima."_ kata Miku ketika dia memasuki rumah.

" _Okaerinasai."_ seseorang menjawab salamnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut _tosca_ sama seperti Miku muncul dari ruang keluarga.

"Kakak sudah pulang ya." kata Miku.

"Barusan. Sudah makan belum?" tanya Mikuo. Miku menggeleng.

"Akan ku buatkan makan siang. Tunggu sebentar ya." kata Mikuo dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Miku." bisik Kaito. Miku baru sadar kalau Kaito tidak terlihat lagi di hadapannya, tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ada apa? Hei kau tidak terlihat lagi lo." bisik Miku.

"Aku takut. Ada orang lain selain di rumah ini." bisik Kaito. Miku mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Apa kau mau ke kamarmu? Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak makan?" bisik Miku sambil bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." bisik Kaito. Miku mempersilahkan Kaito untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Lo. Kau juga mau kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Kaito. Miku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berganti pakaian." jawab Miku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam.

.

" _Onii-chan_. Sudah jadi belum?" tanya Miku. Dia menuju ruang makan.

"Ini sudah matang. Ayo makan." kata Mikuo sambil mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Biasa." jawab Miku singkat.

"Ayah dan Ibu bagaimana? Kapan mereka akan pulang?" tanya Miku.

"Aku baru saja dapat SMS dari Ibu. Mereka akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Pokoknya tidak lama kok." jawab Mikuo sambil memasukkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." kata Miku sambil membawa piring bekasnya untuk dicuci sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Istirahat Kak. Capek." jawab Miku setelah mematikan kran dan menuju lantai atas.

.

(Kaito's POV)

Miku memasuki kamarku lalu dia duduk di sampingku di sisi ranjang. Kulihat dia seperti depresi, memikirkan sesuatu yang baginya serius untuk dipertimbangkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kaito... saat-saat ini... menurutmu saat-saat berbahaya ya?" tanya Miku sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir. Setelah ketahuan oleh teman-temannya, kali ini ada Kakaknya di rumah ini. Itu artinya, aku harus sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan identitasku dan kalau bisa, aku tidak boleh sering memunculkan diri.

"Bagiku sih... iya." jawabku meskipun ragu.

Miku semakin risih. Dia seakan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menyembunyikanku.

"Hah?" tiba-tiba sepotong ingatan muncul di kepalaku.

Bukan sepotong ingatan, ini aneh. Sangat aneh yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Entah mengapa tiba-tiba... aku memiliki firasat buruk." jawabku sambil memijit dahiku.

"Hah? Firasat buruk?" tanya Miku seakan tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk.

"Miku, ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang memasuki kamarku.

Ini gawat. Aku menjadi makhluk yang terlihat dan sekarang ketahuan oleh orang lain. Manik _tosca_ yang dimiliki pemuda itu menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

"Astaga..." katanya tidak percaya.

 _'Gawat!'_ batin Miku panik.

"Miku. Dia siapa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memasuki kamarku. Miku bergidik.

"Dia... malaikat." jawabnya ragu.

"Apa?" kata pemuda itu.

Rasanya aku mengenal pemuda itu. Bukankah dia Kakaknya Miku?

"Anu... kau... Hatsune Mikuo kan?" tanyaku. Dia malah menatapku tajam.

"Miku. Kesini sebentar." kata Mikuo sambil menarik sebelah lengan Miku. Dia menariknya keluar kamar.

"Tu-" Miku melihatku sejenak lalu keluar.

.

(Normal POV)

"Apaan sih Kak?!" kata Miku sambil melepas genggaman tangan Kakaknya dengan kasar.

"Miku. Tolong jelaskan padaku. Siapa dia? Dan... kenapa dia terlihat begitu aneh?" kata Mikuo seakan meminta jawaban dari Adiknya. Miku terdiam dan berpikir. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kakak kenal dengan Kaito kan?" tanya Miku ragu.

"Aku kenal padanya Miku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia sudah meninggal." jawab Mikuo dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai menggebu.

"Dia memang sudah meninggal Kak. Tapi Kakak coba lihat dia baik-baik. Dia memang sangat mirip seperti Kaito yang ku kenal dulu."kata Miku seakan mencoba untuk membela Kaito.

"Lalu kenapa dia memiliki sayap di punggungnya? Bukankah dia terlihat sangat aneh?" tanya Mikuo lagi.

"Kak. Kaito yang sekarang adalah malaikat. Dia memang malaikat. Tapi dia memiliki ingatan manusia, Kak." jawab Miku.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mikuo. Miku hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin dia merasa lelah karena suatu kesalahpahaman dari Kakaknya dan dia mencoba untuk meluruskannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kak." jawab Miku pelan. Mikuo hanya diam.

"Yasudah. Ayo kembali ke kamar. Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa dia." kata Mikuo setelah mengambil keputusan dengan cepat.

"Hah? Ka-Kakak yakin?" tanya Miku.

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Oke?" kata Mikuo sambil memegang kedua bahu adiknya. Miku hanya mengangguk.

.

(Kaito's POV)

Aku melihat mereka kembali ke kamar. Kudengar mereka tadi sempat berselisih karena kehadiranku.

"Kaito. Kakakku ingin tahu tentang dirimu sekarang." kata Miku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Kaito. Kenapa kau bisa ada di dunia ini?" tanya Mikuo.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir. Aku melirik ke arah Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk, seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku memang telah mati 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku bisa ada disini karena reinkarnasi. Aku dilahirkan kembali menjadi malaikat, bukan menjadi manusia. Tapi pada awalnya, aku kehilangan ingatan." jawabku.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Karena aku diserang oleh para anak buah yang dijadikan bahan pencucian otak. Dan akhirnya aku terjatuh ke dunia ini. Lalu aku diselamatkan oleh Miku." kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apakah sekarang ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ya. Aku ingat dengan kalian semua. Karena aku dulu adalah manusia seperti kalian." jawabku.

Kulihat Mikuo sedikit terkejut. Miku hanya diam karena dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi... kau ini... Kaito Shion kan?" tanya Mikuo seakan tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk.

"Astaga..." kata Mikuo pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Memang kelihatannya sulit diterima pada awalnya. Tapi aku yakin Kakak pasti bisa memakluminya." kata Miku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Maaf ya. Sudah curiga padamu." kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum. Aku memaafkannya.

"Kau aman bersama kami, Kaito." kata Miku sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh yakin di bibirnya. Dia mengenggam sebelah tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku membalasnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah telepon genggam berdering. Itu milik Miku.

" _Rin-chan!_ " Miku melihat layar ponsel nya lalu segera mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi. Doushita no?"_

" _Miku. Aku berubah pikiran. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Len dan Gumi soal tugas itu, kami memutuskan akan datang ke rumahmu besok._ "

"Eh? Besok?"

" _Ya. Mungkin kau keberatan ya? Mumpung besok ada waktu luang, lebih baik kita kerjakan bersama. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"_

" _Un_. Iya juga sih..."

" _Oya. Bagaimana dengan Kaito?"_

"Dia... ada kok. Tadi sempat ketahuan Kakakku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk meluruskannya."

" _Syukurlah. Sudah. Aku mau makan dulu ya sama Len. Jaa ne."_

Miku mengakhiri percakapan di ponselnya. Kulihat dia gelisah.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Mereka akan datang besok. Kebetulan kami ada tugas kelompok. Mereka ingin mengerjakannya disini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" jawab Miku.

"Hm? _Ii kedo._ " jawab Mikuo santai, seakan memperbolehkan mereka. Miku tersenyum pelan.

Baiklah. Aku bisa ambil kesimpulan. Kali ini aku merasa sangat aman di dunia ini. Apalagi ada Miku dan kawan-kawannya yang setia dan juga Kakaknya yang mau menerima kehadiranku disini.

Tapi di sisi lain, firasat buruk macam apa yang muncul di ingatanku beberapa menit yang lalu?

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, di dunia yang lain...

"Kurang ajar!"

Seseorang memukul meja dengan sebelah telapak tangan dengan suara yang keras. Sepertinya orang itu kesal karena suatu hal yang mungkin paling dibencinya.

"Tidak bisa kuterima! Malaikat itu ternyata masih hidup! Padahal kita sudah melukainya berkali-kali! Dan seharusnya waktu itu kita berhasil tetapi dia malah menghilang. Kemana malaikat bajingan itu?!"

Suasana tegang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebuah istana di dunia lain. Dunia para malaikat. Dunianya Kaito saat ini. Rumahnya saat ini. Tetapi sekarang Kaito ada di dunia manusia. Dunianya Miku.

"Tenang dulu, Yuuma. Kita harus mematangkan rencana kita setelah ini. Berharap saja dia akan muncul dan menyerahkan dirinya." kata seorang malaikat berambut ungu dengan sinis.

" _Saa_. Perlihatkan padaku dimana dia sekarang." katanya sambil melihat bola kaca miliknya yang merefleksikan keberadaan malaikat berambut biru yang dengan mudahnya ditemukan.

"Heum... dunia manusia ya?" katanya santai.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal. Setelah kita menyerangnya, dia terjatuh ke dunia itu. Dan aku menemukan hal yang mengejutkan." kata Yuuma.

"Apa itu?"

"Dia... diselamatkan oleh manusia. Yang menyelamatkannya adalah perempuan." jawab Yuuma.

Dia berpikir. Sunggingan senyuman jahatnya semakin jelas.

 _'Kau bodoh sekali dalam hal bersembunyi, Kaito...'_ batinnya jahat.

"Yuuma. Beritahu kepada seluruh pasukanku untuk mempersiapkan serangan besar-besaran." perintahnya kepada Yuuma.

"Serangan?" kata Yuuma kebingungan.

"Ya. Dalam 2 hari ke depan kita akan serang dunia mereka. Kita juga cari dan bunuh Kaito." jawabnya seakan ambisi jahatnya mulai bergelora di dalam dirinya.

"Apakah membunuh Kaito adalah misi pribadimu?" tanya Yuuma. Malaikat berambut ungu itu mengangguk.

"Saat penyerangan, kau dan pasukanmu hancurkan dunia mereka. Dan untukku, aku akan berhadapan dengannya sendirian." jawabnya. Yuuma berpikir dan mengangguk, menyetujui rencana darinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Gakupo." kata Yuuma sambil pamit meninggalkannya. Gakupo mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dan tetap tersenyum jahat.

 _'Kalau aku melukai perempuan yang kau sukai itu sedikit saja, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_ batin Gakupo seraya tidak sabar menunggu waktu penyerangan.

.

.

.

(Kaito's POV)

"Hah?!"

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan tidak tenang. Aku seperti baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk semalam.

Tapi bukan mimpi buruk yang ku alami pada umumnya.

Firasat buruk ini semakin terasa saja.

 _'Tadi itu apa?'_ batinku yang masih mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kurasakan keringatku bercucuran di kening. Dengan cepat aku mengusapnya dan memijit dahiku terlebih dahulu setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawaku.

Lalu aku turun dari ranjang dan melihat jendela. Aku menatap langit pagi dengan tajam.

 _'Mereka akan datang kesini ya? Gawat...'_ batinku.

.

"Kaito sudah bangun ya. Minumlah dulu." kata Miku seakan menyambutku untuk kembali menjalani hari selanjutnya dengan ramah. Dia memberikan segelas air padaku. Aku meneguknya.

"Kakakmu dimana?" tanyaku.

"Oh. Dia pamit untuk belanja sebentar." jawab Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kaito. Kau kok terlihat pucat?" tanya Miku heran. Aku tidak sadar kalau wajahku memucat sejak aku bangun tadi.

"Ah! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku mencoba untuk meyakinkannya. Sebenarnya aku berbohong kepadanya karena masih terbayang oleh mimpi buruk itu.

"Apa kekuatanmu-"

"Kekuatanmu masih ada kok. Jangan khawatir." selaku. Baru kali ini Miku khawatir padaku.

Ting tong

"Ah! Itu mereka!" kata Miku sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya. Aku mengintipnya dari ruang keluarga.

Sudah kuduga, itu teman-temannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar untuk menenangkan diri dan mencoba mengingat mimpi buruk itu.

.

Aku melihat pedang _silver_ yang ku keluarkan dengan tatapan sendu. Aku tidak peduli sudah berapa lama aku diluar rumah hingga malam tiba. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk. Aku melihat teman-teman Miku masih ada dan belum juga pulang.

"Oh Kaito. Tadi Miku mencarimu." kata Mikuo. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Kakaknya telah kembali.

"Aku tahu." kataku singkat.

"Tadi dia bilang kalau kau memiliki firasat buruk ya." kata Mikuo.

Aku terkejut lalu diam dan berpikir.

"Ya." jawabku.

"Coba jelaskan." kata Gumi. Ah gadis berambut hijau itu lagi memasang tampang curiga padaku. Bukankah seharusnya dia memaklumiku?

Lupakan saja.

"Miku dimana?" tanyaku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gumi.

"Sedang mandi." jawab Mikuo. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku tidak ingat secara pasti. Tapi yang aku ingat jelas adalah dalam 2 hari ke depan, dunia ini akan diserang." jawabku.

Mereka terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin awalnya mustahil. Tapi aku harus menjelaskannya agar mereka paham.

"A-apa?!" tanya Rin tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu bumi ini?! Dunia kita?!" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Gumi.

"Kalian bertiga tenanglah!" kata Mikuo. Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Mereka sudah merencanakan ini dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Kalian masih ingat kan kalau aku ini buronan mereka?" kataku.

"Buronan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Dia terjatuh ke dunia ini karena diserang. Dia bilang kalau dia diserang oleh para korban pencucian otak." kata Gumi.

"Mereka yang menjadi korban pencucian otak seharusnya adalah temanku." kataku. Mereka kembali terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku harus menyadarkan mereka kembali dan aku harus memastikan dunia ini aman dari mereka." jawabku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Jadi, aku akan menghentikan mereka." kataku penuh yakin.

Mereka terdiam lalu mengangguk. Aku tidak sengaja melihat Miku yang sedari tadi mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan kami. Lalu dia dengan cepat menghilang dari mataku.

.

Aku keluar rumah lagi untuk melihat langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan bintang secara langsung di mataku. Entah mengapa kurasakan malam ini sedikit berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Lalu kudengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mulai mendekatiku. Aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara ini.

"Maaf tadi aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan yang lain."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Miku. Dia terlihat sangat sederhana malam ini. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana yang panjangnya sampai bawah lutut dan memakai _cardigan_ merah agar tidak kedinginan. Dia juga memakai _flat shoes_ miliknya karena berjalan keluar rumah untuk mencariku.

Uniknya, rambut panjang _tosca_ miliknya dibiarkan tergerai.

Aku hanya diam. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku.

"Apa kau merasa aneh dengan topik pembicaraan tadi?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Dunia ini... akan diserang ya?" kata Miku. Aku menoleh padanya dan menatap tajam wajahnya.

Aku seakan bisa melihat akhir dari mimpi buruk yang ku alami tadi pagi. Sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

Bahwa Miku akan...

Ah. Lupakan saja.

"Iya." jawabku. Miku semakin mencengkram erat _cardigan_ yang dipakainya,

"Apa kau takut?" tanyaku seakan membuatnya bungkam untuk beberapa saat.

Miku mengangguk ragu.

"Sudah kuduga." kataku.

"Maaf ya kalau aku menyakiti perasaanmu dengan kataku. Sebenarnya dari awal kau berbohong padaku." kataku. Dia kaget.

"A-apa?"

Aku sudah hafal dengan raut wajahmu ketika kau merasa senang, sedih, bahkan ketika kau merasa gelisah dan ketakutan. Kau sama seperti dulu." kataku.

"Aku memang mengakuimu karena kau menjadi kuat sekarang. Tapi aku tahu kau sebenarnya mudah rapuh." kataku seakan dengan tepatnya menemuka kelemahan terbesar dari Miku.

"Setelah hari itu, kau merasa sulit untuk melupakanku dan kembali tersenyum. Tapi awalnya aku tidak menyangka kalau kau tidak ingat apa-apa sama sekali tentangku. Aku jadi merasa kosong."

"Ketika kau rapuh, kau berusaha untuk memendamnya sendiri. Tolonglah. Jangan begitu."

Kulihat kedua matanya mulai berair.

"Ketika kau sakit hati, aku disini untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatimu. Ketika kau merasa kesepian, aku disini, selalu di sampingmu."

"Dan ketika kau menangis, peluklah aku."

"Aku disini karena keinginanmu. Karena sejujurnya aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus membayar dosa karena telah meninggalkanmu."

"Jadi, ketika kau membutuhkanku, bilang saja."

Aku mengakhiri celotehku dengan nada pelan. Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak pelan. Lalu dia menatapku dengan wajah yang dibasahi dengan aliran air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Oh tidak. Perkataanku tadi telah membuatnya menangis.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus berkata apa... tapi yang jelas, aku membutuhkanmu, Kaito..." katanya di sela isakannya.

Setelah itu dia kembali menangis. Aku mulai mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Kemarilah."

Aku mulai menarik kepalanya dengan pelan lalu mendaratkannya di antara bahu dan dadaku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku agar tidak lepas. Aku memejamkan padaku dan ikut merasakan pelukanku ini.

Keluarkan semua perasaanmu, Miku. Selagi aku disini.

.

Isakan pelan darinya mewarnai suasana kemesraan kita yang seharusnya romantis ini. Namun kali ini diwarnai oleh kesedihan. Miku masih membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukanku lalu menghapus air matanya.

" _Nee_. Kaito."

"Hm?"

"Jika semuanya sudah berakhir, kau akan pulang kan ke duniamu?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku terdiam sejenak. Aku melihat dia siap menangis lagi di depanku dengan genangan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya sebagai bukti. Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku memegang erat kedua bahunya lalu ku tarik dia dengan pelan.

Aku mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Miku tidak bisa berkutik apapun. Awalnya dia kaget. Aku bisa menebak kalau tubuhnya merasa lemas karena ciuman kedua yang mampu melelehkan tubuh maupun pikirannya.

Pikirannya kosong.

Aku menguatkan tekanan bibirku dengan bibirnya juga pegangan bahunya. Ciuman ini semakin bergairah. Miku mulai menikmatinya dan melupakan semuanya untuk sejenak. Deru napas kami saling berpacu bersamaan.

Karena keterbatasan oksigen, kami melepas bibir kami dengan lembut. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan napasnya masih tidak teratur. Pikirannya masih terlena dengan ciuman itu.

"Kaito... hah... hah..."

Aku mengusap bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. Sedikit basah. Paling tidak itu sudah mampu meghilangkan rasa gelisahnya.

Karena aku tahu, pasti ada waktunya aku harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Miku... apa kau ingat dengan apa yang ku lakukan padamu 2 malam yang lalu?" tanyaku dengan pelan. Miku terdiam.

Dia ingat. Ciuman di dahi itu ketika dia tidur. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku sayang padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu dari bahaya apapun." kataku.

"Tapi aku dengar musuh-musuh mu akan datang. Aku takut sekali..." kata Miku.

"Jangan takut. Jangan khawatir." kataku sambil mengenggam tangannya dan menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya.

"Aku disini. Percayalah. Kau akan aman. Oke?" kataku sambil mengelus pelan rambut _tosca_ nya yang tergerai panjang. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Miku berdiri lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Kemudian dia berbalik sebentar kepadaku.

"Kaito..."

"Ya?"

" _Arigatou..._ " dia tersenyum padaku lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Aku memandang langit dengan hiasan ribuan bintang yang terlihat indah di mataku.

Aku berjanji akan melindungimu.

Tak akan kubiarkan kau terluka sedikit pun.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Gila! Gak terasa udah bulan Desember! Habisini udah tahun baru dan semester baru! XD**

 **Ya ampun aku baru bisa update bulan ini. Aku sih penginnya update bulan kemarin. Tapi karena aku harus ngelakoni Detcon, jadi ya terbengkalai gitu XD #Digebukin**

 **But overall, lega deh rasanya.**

 **Oke. Saatnya balas review:**

 **Syauri804 : Arigatou! Tapi sayangnya gak masuk polling semua :')**

 **Oya, fic ini gak masuk polling. Jadi ya cuma masuk nominasi aja. Tapi makasih ya atas dukungan kalian semua :')**

 **Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya! XD**

 **See ya at next chapter!**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	9. Terror of the Angels

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warning(s) : Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?), action**

* * *

 **NINE : TERROR OF THE ANGELS**

* * *

(Miku's POV)

Insting Kaito benar-benar tepat. Aku tidak menyangka.

Apa yang dikatakannya mungkin benar. _Serangan_ itu akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

.

Dengan langkah buru-buru aku meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat. Aku terheran dan bingung. Ketika aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran terakhir di sekolah, tiba-tiba _speaker_ ruangan berbunyi untuk memberikan pengumuman. Pengumuman yang aku dengar menurutku sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Kami semua diminta pulang cepat dari jadwal biasanya. Katanya di kota sedang diadakan evakuasi besar-besaran. Seluruh penduduk kota harus dievakuasi ke tempat aman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota.

Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan _serangan_ yang disampaikan oleh Kaito itu?

Mungkin.

.

Aku tidak langsung ke tempat aman itu, melainkan ke rumahku. Aku baru saja dapat SMS dari Kakak kalau dia memintaku kesana. Katanya Rin dan teman-teman juga sudah disana. Kaito juga. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri dan membawa sesuatu.

Tunggu dulu. Pistol? Senjata laras panjang?

"Miku! Jangan berdiri disitu saja! Ambil panahmu dan sekalian _quiver_ nya!" kata Mikuo sambil menyuruhku untuk mengambil panah. Aku bingung sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku langsung menuju sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya ada panah milikku. Panah itu sebenarnya milik Zatsune- _san_ yang sudah tidak mau lagi memanah karena cedera bahu. Oleh karena itu dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku mengambil panah dan _quiver_ yang langsung kugantungkan di punggungku.

Aku seperti siap ikut terjun ke dalam medan perang.

 _'Zatsune-san. Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu.'_ batinku sambil menyentuh dadaku.

.

Aku keluar rumah dengan langkah yang mantap. Semuanya menungguku.

"Siap berperang?" tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Oke semuanya! Ikut aku! Pertama. Kita cari Kaito dulu. Katanya dia menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya di tempat yang sudah dia beri sinyal." kata Mikuo sambil memberikan penjelasan awal sebelum bergerak.

"Hah? Sinyal apa?" tanya Len.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ayo!" kata Mikuo sambil memimpin kami.

.

Kami terus berlari meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan Mikuo. Kami masih terus berlari. Aku hanya diam sambil tetap mengikutinya.

Tak lama kemudian, sinyal biru cerah meluncur lalu meledak dan menghilang di langit.

"Dia sudah menemukan tempatnya! Ayo bergegas!" kata Mikuo sambil mempercepat gerakan larinya.

.

Kami akhirnya sampai di suatu lapangan luas yang tandus. Aku sempat mengatur napasku dan tidak sengaja kulihat Kaito berdiri disitu.

"Kaito!" Mikuo memanggilnya. Kaito berbalik padanya.

"Oh kalian." kata Kaito.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Sepertinya kita harus bersiap akan serangan dadakan dari mereka. Beruntunglah. Kalian tepat waktu untuk datang kesini." jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah merasakan tanda-tandanya?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Kaito mengangguk. Kaito juga melihatku yang datang padanya sambil membawa alat panahan milikku.

"Kau siap untuk ini?" tanya Kaito sambil mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk mantap. Dia kembali tersenyum.

Dia berjalan tidak jauh dari kami lalu mengeluarkan pedang _silver_ miliknya.

"Asal kalian tahu, para malaikat seperti aku memiliki kekuatan tembus pandang. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk mengecoh musuh agar musuh mengira kalau mereka tidak muncul. Sebenarnya aku bisa menangkal mereka." kata Kaito sambil memandang lekat pedangnya.

"Menangkal mereka?" tanya Mikuo. Kaito mengangguk lalu berbalik lagi ke arah kami.

"Akan kuperlihatkan. Tolong mundur sedikit." kata Kaito. Lalu kami melangkah mundur sedikit darinya.

Kaito mengenggam erat gagang pedangnya ke atas dan tak jauh dari kepalanya, seperti akan melakukan penusukan besar-besaran dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia akan menggunakan insting tajamnya. Setelah itu dengan cepat dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Dia mulai mengucapkan mantra.

Gemuruh di langit semakin menjadi. Aku sedikit takut. Lalu kumpulan awan berkumpul menjadi satu dan mulai membentuk gulungan di satu titik. Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh yang asalnya dari gulungan langit itu.

Mereka keluar bersamaan. Makhluk supranatural. Malaikat.

Awalnya kehadiran mereka sedikit namun mulai bertambah banyak.

Jadi ini, pasukan malaikat yang terkena pencucian otak itu?

Mereka melayang di langit dengan sayap kokoh mereka. Tatapan mereka penuh kebencian. Pandangan mereka terpaku pada Kaito. Mereka mungkin tidak menghiraukan kehadiran kami yang sudah menjadi penduduk asli muka bumi ini. Namun aku memandang lekat pada seorang malaikat berambut ungu yang wajahnya sedari tadi mengerut, menunjukkan kebencian yang menggebu.

Kaito memandang lekat malaikat itu.

"Sudah kuduga. Selama ini kau pelakunya, Gakupo." kata Kaito sambil terus menatapnya. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

Selama ini Kaito mempunyai musuh bebuyutan.

Malaikat berambut ungu yang di duga bernama Gakupo itu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas lalu dengan gerakannya yang sedikit cepat dia mengayunkannya ke bawah. Memberi perintah kepada para malaikat di belakangnya. Mereka mulai menyebar ke segala arah. Lalu dengan cepatnya dia menghilang. Beberapa diantaranya melesat ke arah kami.

Serangan telah dimulai dan kami tidak bersiap akan ini.

DUAR!

Suara tembakan yang diakhiri dengan ledakan mewarnai awal perang antar manusia dan malaikat. Kami terkejut lalu bingung. Pasti ada seseorang yang menyerang mereka duluan meskipun hanya sebagian kecil.

Lalu suara mobil pun mulai terdengar di telinga kami.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ada sorotan lampu sen dari sebuah truk mini yang perlahan mendekat kemari. Truk itu melaju sedikit kencang. Anehnya, aku melihat truk itu tidak beratap, seperti mobil ATV tetapi bentuknya sangat berbeda. Aku yakin sekali kalau truk itu telah dimodifikasi.

Aku melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang berdiri di bagasi yang terbuka. Rambutnya berkibar. Kulihat dia sambil membawa benda yang sangat besar dan berat tetapi ada penyangganya.

Astaga, _bazooka_.

"Yak! Kena satu! Ayo sikat yang lain!" seru wanita itu sambil mengatur senjata yang tak lazim itu. Dia mengatur waktu dan jarak tembakan dan memfokuskan target yang akan dia tembak. Setelah semuanya berhasil diatur sesuai rencana, barulah dia siap menembak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan berbelok-belok Rinto! Aku akan menembak mereka lagi!" seru wanita itu sambil memberikan perintah kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang sama seperti Len. Hanya saja warna rambut pirangnya sedikit gelap.

"Rasakan ini, makhluk aneh!" seru wanita itu sambil bersiap untuk menembak.

BOOM! DUAR!

Tembakan kedua telah terjadi.

"Yes! Kena lagi!" kata wanita itu sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum dengan semangat sehingga menampilkan deretan gigi-nya yang rapi.

"Itu Mikuo dan kawan-kawan!" seru wanita itu sambil menunjuk keberadaan kami. Dengan mobil ATV milik mereka, mereka langsung menghampiri kami.

"Oi Mikuo!" panggil wanita itu sambil turun dari mobil ATV nya. Kami berbalik kepada mereka. Sepertinya aku belum mengenal trio rambut kuning itu.

"Lily. Kau mengagetkanku saja." kata Mikuo. Jadi wanita itu namanya Lily.

"Tumben Rinto dan Lenka ikut kesini." kata Mikuo sambil memandang mereka.

"Yap. Mereka adalah adik angkatku. Ceritanya panjang." kata Lily sambil tersenyum dan memandang mereka. Sejak kapan Lily _-san_ memiliki adik angkat?

Kulihat mereka terlihat cukup sangar. Rompi anti peluru, senapan laras panjang dan sarung tangan model _fingerless_ seakan melengkapi penampilan sangar mereka.

Biar kutebak. Mereka ikut berperang rupanya.

"Ah Miku _-chan_. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." kata Lily sambil memegang pundakku sebagai reuni kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Wow. Alat panahan dan _quiver_ milik Zatsune _-san_ masih di tanganmu ya. Kekuatan dari pemanah andal sudah berpindah tangan kepadamu, Miku." kata Lily sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana kabar Zatsune _-san_?" tanyaku.

"Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Kulihat dia ikut mengevakuasi dirinya bersama penduduk lain." jawab Lily.

"Tapi dia juga mencarimu lo, Miku." kata Lily. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Rumor itu ternyata benar juga ya. Ada malaikat di sekitar kalian." kata Lily sambil memandang Kaito. Kaito sedikit bergidik.

"Asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya aku juga bisa melihat makhluk aneh seperti malaikat itu." kata Lily setelah menghela napas. Kami terkejut. Gumi hanya diam.

"Kau ada di pihak kami bukan?" tanya Lily sambil mendekati Kaito.

"I-iya." jawab Kaito.

"Awas! Di atas kalian!" seru Rinto sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Kami kembali terkejut. Serangan dadakan dari malaikat seakan mengagetkan kami. Lalu dengan cepat Kaito menyerangnya dengan sekali tebasan dari pedangnya.

"Dengar. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Lebih baik kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Miku dan yang lain bersama Lily untuk menghabisi segerombolan malaikat yang sudah menyerang kota. Mikuo juga ikut. Sedangkan aku akan melawan Gakupo sendirian." kata Kaito.

"Eh? Kau serius? Aku akan ikut denganmu!" kataku seakan menolak keputusan Kaito terkait pembagian kelompok.

"Tidak bisa, Miku. Berbahaya untukmu." kata Kaito sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi..." kataku terputus.

"Dengar. Aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Bisa menjaga diri. Lebih baik kau ikut bersama mereka." kata Kaito lembut sambil memegang tanganku.

"Kau bisa kan?" tanya Kaito sekali lagi dengan nada bicara yang masih lembut sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan dahiku dan mengelus rambutku. Aku terdiam sejenak dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah." kata Kaito sambil melepas genggamannya dan sedikit menjauh dariku.

"Miku! Ayo cepat!" panggil Mikuo yang sudah naik ke mobil terlebih dahulu dan memanggilku.

Aku mendongak ke belakang, dia ingin mengajakku berperang menyelamatkan kota kami. Lalu aku mendongak lagi ke Kaito. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Kaito. Sebelum aku menjauh darinya, aku mendongak lagi kepadanya.

"Kaito." panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Hati-hati." kataku. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau juga." kata Kaito.

Akhirnya kami memisahkan diri.

.

Aku bersama Lily dan yang lain kembali ke kota kami dengan mobil ATV. Aku duduk di bagasi belakang yang terbuka sehingga anginnya bisa kita rasakan. Mikuo dan Lily duduk di depan sedangkan Rinto dan Lenka duduk di belakang bersama kami.

"Gila. Seperti biasa Lily- _san_ kalau sedang menyetir selalu menakutkan." kata Rinto. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Apa benar Lily- _san_ adalah seorang veteran?" tanyaku. Lenka mengangguk.

"Iya. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi veteran karena suatu hal yang aku dan Rinto tidak boleh menjelaskannya kepada siapapun. Lalu dia menemukan kami. Kami dulu tunawisma. Kemudian dia mengasuh kami layaknya saudara sendiri. Kami juga diajari bela diri dan teknik menembak. Jangan heran kalau kami jago di setiap turnamen karena kami selalu ikut." jawab Lenka panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tahu kalau ada situasi yang tidak biasa seperti ini?" tanya Len.

"Lily _-san_ memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertimu Miku. Zatsune _-san_ juga." jawab Lenka. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"Eh? Zatsune _-san_ juga?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Lenka mengangguk.

"Teman-teman, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kota. Menurut GPS ini, kota sudah mulai porak-poranda akibat serangan dari para malaikat. Tapi Kepolisian Pusat sudah mengatakan bahwa seluruh penduduk kota sudah dievakuasi ke tampat yang aman. Untungnya, pihak militer juga ikut membantu mereka." kata Mikuo sambil mendongak ke arah kami.

"Apa yang dikatakan Mikuo benar. Kota kalian sudah menjadi medan perang. Kalian semua sudah membawa senjata kan? Persiapkan." lanjut Lily sambil menyetir.

Kecepatannya mulai ditingkatkan. Mobil ATV yang kami tumpangi mulai melaju kencang.

Mendekati kota kami yang diserang secara brutal oleh gerombolan malaikat.

.

Bagaikan disambar petir, aku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kota yang kami tinggali kini telah hancur berantakan seperti kiamat telah datang.

Bangunan runtuh. Pecahan kaca. Bangunan yang terbakar.

Kedua mataku terus memandang kondisi kota yang kami tinggali. Aku melongo sekaligus mulai merasa takut. Sebelah tanganku yang sedari tadi mengenggam alat panah mulai mengendur, ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tuannya. Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Mengerikan. Ternyata mereka menghancurkan kota kita hingga seperti ini." kata Gumi sambil berdiri dan melihat sekeliling kota. Laju mobil yang kami tumpangi mulai melambat.

"Lily _-san_ tadi bilang kalau kita segera bersiap akan serangan dadakan!" kata Lenka. Kami serempak mengangguk.

Lily menghentikan laju mobilnya dan keluar bersama Mikuo. Lalu mereka menaiki bagasi mobil. Kami turun lalu berdiri di bagian depan mobil sambil membentuk formasi melengkung. Aku melihat langit.

Aku masih memikirkan Kaito. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan _bazooka_." kata Mikuo terkekeh pelan sambil melihat Lily yang sedang mempersiapkan senjata terbaiknya.

"Jangan remehkan senjata terbaikku!" kata Lily sambil tersenyum senang dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi nya yang rapi.

Tiba-tiba, sinyal GPS berbunyi. Mikuo melihatnya sejenak.

"Gawat."

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily kepada Mikuo.

"Beberapa malaikat akan menyerang kita." jawab Mikuo.

"Apa?!" kata Lily tidak percaya.

"Teman-teman, beberapa malaikat sedang menuju kesini. Serangan dadakan. Siapkan tembakan dari senjata kalian masing-masing!" kata Mikuo kepada kami. Kami terkejut. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, kami mempersiapkan tembakan pertama dalam formasi kecil yang kami buat.

Kagamine bersaudara memoncongkan senjata mereka ke atas, begitu juga dengan Gumi, Rinto dan Lenka. Aku mengambil anak panah dan menyatukannya dengan _quiver_ milikku. Lalu menargetkannya ke atas.

"Tunggu... aku bisa lihat kedatangan mereka..." kata Rinto sambil memandang tajam gerombolan makhluk putih yang awalnya kasat mata menjadi terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Aku mencoba untuk menahan tembakanku.

"Tunggu..." kata Rinto lagi.

"Siap..."

"TEMBAK!"

Tembakan kami melesat dalam waktu bersamaan. Paduan antara peluru, tembakan dari _bazooka_ dan anak panah seakan menyatu menjadi serangan pertama kami.

Berhasil.

Awalnya kami terperanjat bahagia karena tembakan kami berhasil mengenai mereka. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Tidak mungkin..." kataku sambil terpaku ketika melihat mereka bisa melindungi diri dari tembakan kami.

"Sial..." kata Mikuo kesal dan menahan kegeramannya.

"Teman-teman! Kita berpisah! Tetap serang mereka!" kata Gumi sambil memisahkan diri diantara kami. Aku pun juga.

Aku terus berlari sambil sesekali mendongak ke belakang, ke atas langit. Aku terus menembaki mereka dengan anak panahku yang jumlahnya pasti tidak cukup bagiku.

Aku tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Happy New Year guys! Semoga kalian sukses terus di tahun baru ini!^^ #WoiTelatWoi**

 **Dan... maaf ya bikin kalian menunggu update-an fic ini selama 2 bulan. Soalnya menjelang akhir tahun kemarin, aku rada malas untuk nulis chapter ini (dasar). Terus... aku juga harus bantu usung2 soalnya aku juga pindah rumah. Sekarang aku udah nempatin rumah baru kok #Curhat**

 **Terus... godaan untuk main MoGa berhasil menguasai diriku/ heh thor**

 **Bukan cuma itu aja. Aku ada kendala lain soalnya. Terutama... alur _action_ nya. Well, ini sih tantangan tersendiri buat aku. Maaf ya kalo _action_ nya kurang pas. Maklum coba2 :')**

 **Baiklah. Saatnya balas review! :**

 **Syauri804: Iya. Makasih ya udah dukung. :')**

 **Baiklah itu aja. See ya at next chapter!**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	10. Fall & Rise

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?), action, slight!fantasy**

* * *

 **TEN : FALL AND RISE**

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

Selagi Miku kembali ke kota untuk menghalang para malaikat yang sudah menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya, aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri darinya. Karena aku sudah bertekad untuk melawan Gakupo sendirian.

.

Aku mendarat di sebuah lapangan yang sepi dan tak jauh dari kota. Lalu aku mulai berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak ketahuan oleh musuh yang bisa saja bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Tanganku mengenggam erat gagang pedangku tapi aku belum melepaskannya.

Tunggu waktu yang tepat.

Aku terus menstabilkan langkahku ke depan. Tidak cepat dan juga tidak lambat. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat seorang malaikat yang dari pandanganku dia menghadap ke belakang, membelakangiku.

Aku melepaskan pedangku dan menunjukkannya ke depan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mendekatinya. Aku mengenggam erat gagang pedang dengan kedua tanganku. Hingga akhirnya aku sudah sampai di dekatnya. Hanya berbeda beberapa senti saja pedangku sudah menusuknya.

Sekarang tinggal ku tusuk tubuhnya.

Tidak kusangka, Gakupo mengetahui tindakanku ini. Lantas dia menangkis pedangku dengan pedang hitamnya.

 _'Apa?!'_ batinku.

Aku langsung menjauhinya dan mengenggam erat gagang pedangku. Atur napas. Tenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyerahkan dirimu, Kaito." kata Gakupo dengan suara yang sinis. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Gakupo mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaanku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Disini? Hoho. Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu." jawab Gakupo. Aku hanya diam.

"Aku akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu."

Pernyataannya membuatmu naik darah. Emosiku meluap. Tapi aku harus bisa menahan diri.

Tidak kusangka Gakupo merentangkan sayapnya ke depan, ke arahku dengan target pedangnya menuju kepadaku. Dengan cepat aku menangkisnya dan dia berusaha untuk melukaiku.

Hingga sebuah luka gores muncul di wajahku, terletak dekat dengan mata kiriku. Aku berhenti bertahan.

Sedikit sakit.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Gakupo. Bukannya perhatian kepadaku, melainkan seperti 'mengejekku'. Aku mengusap darah yang sedikit mengalir dengan jariku.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia bersama pasukanmu?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau disini. Sekalian saja aku ingin menguasai dunia ini." jawabnya.

"Dan satu hal yang penting..." kata Gakupo.

"...Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku sangat menginginkan darahmu! Darah malaikat tertinggi!" kata Gakupo dengan lantang.

Malaikat tertinggi?

Seketika itu juga ingatanku membawaku menuju masa dimana aku telah dilahirkan kembali dengan takdir demikian. Lalu aku diserang oleh sekelompok malaikat yang aku yakin sekali itu adalah salah satu perintah dari Gakupo untuk membunuhku. Akhirnya aku jatuh ke dunia lain dan diselamatkan oleh Miku. Aku kehilangan ingatan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu tentang Miku. Tapi waktu terus berlalu dan aku ingat. Malaikat yang memiliki ingatan manusia. Itulah diriku.

Malaikat yang mencintai manusia.

Sekali lagi Gakupo menyerangku dan aku kena.

Konsentrasiku hilang sejenak.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan. Suara seorang gadis. Aku mendongak ke belakang. Aku sangat terkejut.

Miku muncul ketika kami sedang bertarung.

"Miku..." aku memanggilnya pelan. Gakupo menatapnya dengan tajam dari kejauhan. Miku terengah-engah dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kaito. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku sambil berlutut di sampingku.

"Kau berdarah..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Ini hanya luka kecil saja." kataku sambil memegang tangannya dan memberikan senyuman tipis padanya. Aku tahu Miku khawatir padaku.

"Kaito... dia itu... siapa?" tanya Miku sambil melihat Gakupo yang melayang menuju langit.

"Dia... yang selama ini mengincarku. Pemimpin dari beberapa malaikat yang terkena pencucian otak." jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya di kota?" tanyaku.

"Aku kehabisan anak panah. Aku tidak memiliki senjata apapun untuk menyerang gerombolan malaikat itu dan kami saling terpisah. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan kesini." jawab Miku.

 _'Bodoh sekali kau, Miku.'_ batinku tidak percaya.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri namun aku terjatuh karena luka-luka yang ku alami.

"Kaito!"

"Ukh..."

"Hei kau manusia." panggil Gakupo kepada Miku. Miku lantas mendongak kepadanya dan berdiri.

"Apa benar kau menyembunyikan Kaito selama ini?"

Pertanyaan Gakupo membuat Miku tersentak dalam keheningan. Miku terdiam dan berpikir dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

"Ya. Aku yang menyembunyikannya selama ini." jawab Miku.

Jawabannya membuatku terkejut. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sebenarnya di pihak mana Miku menempatkan pembelaannya? Kulihat Gakupo menahan kegeramannya sambil mengenggam erat gagang pedang hitam miliknya di tangan kanannya. Bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang mungkin saja berbahaya bagi sekitar dan bisa jadi melukai seseorang tanpa rasa peduli darinya.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerang dunia kami?" tanya Miku sambil berdiri dan mendongak ke arah Gakupo.

"Kau tahu kan. Malaikat yang ada di belakangmu adalah dia yang kucari!" jawab Gakupo dengan lantang.

"Aku tahu kau dan Kaito sama-sama malaikat. Tapi apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Miku.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya adalah teman sesama malaikat?" Miku melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan suara yang awalnya tegas namun berubah pelan.

Gakupo semakin geram. Aku harus bertindak cepat atau Miku akan...

"DIAM KAU MANUSIA!" sela Gakupo dengan suara yang menggelegar dan cukup membuatku takut. Tapi aku tidak boleh takut. Apapun yang terjadi, Miku harus ku lindungi.

Tanpa kusadari, Miku mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Lingkaran biru muda yang cukup besar dan mampu mengelilingi tubuhnya muncul dengan reaksi yang menegangkan bagiku.

Sejak kapan Miku memiliki sihir?

"Itu tidak benar!" seru Miku sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan magis nya. Miku terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan kekuatannya dengan tidak tenang dan tiba-tiba...

"Akh..."

Miku terjatuh. Mungkin karena dia terlalu beremosi ketika mengeluarkan kekuatan magisnya sehingga dia tidak mampu mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Miku!" panggilku sambil mencoba membantunya berdiri.

 _'Dasar manusia yang keras kepala.'_ batin Gakupo geram.

"Seharusnya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu!" kataku. Tapi Miku memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku... bisa berdiri sendiri..." kata Miku sambil mencoba berdiri sendiri. Meskipun kondisi tubuhnya 'tidak memungkinkan', Miku mampu berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya yang menginjak tanah dengan mantap sembari memegang bahunya dan mendongak ke arah Gakupo.

"Dengar... kalian seharusnya bisa-"

"ENYAH KAU!" sela Gakupo dengan suara amarah yang menggelegar dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke bawah, ke arah Miku.

"MIKU! AWAS!"

Miku tidak tahu kalau pedang Gakupo siap menusuk tubuhnya.

JLEB

Kulihat tubuh Miku mati rasa karena tusukan dari pedangnya, darah merembes keluar dari perutnya. Miku berbalik ke arahku dan tersenyum pahit padaku.

" _Gomen ne..."_

Dan Miku jatuh tersungkur.

Merasa sangat terkejut, aku berlari mendekatinya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Lalu aku menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuanku dan membelai sebelah pipinya.

"Miku... Miku. Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" kataku sambil mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Perlahan sepasang manik _tosca_ terbuka jelas, namun sinarnya meredup seakan ajal akan segera menjemputnya.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ka-Kaito..." panggilnya pelan dengan suara yang serak.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanyaku. Tangannya menahan darah yang terus keluar dari perutnya. Aku mengenggam tangannya yang menahan luka besar itu. Kulitnya memucat. Dia merasa lemas.

"Aku... mencoba... untuk... melindungimu..." jawab Miku dengan suara yang bergetar dan deru napas yang tidak teratur. Dia membelai pipiku dengan tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." kata Miku.

"Eh?"

"Aku memang telah kehilangan ingatan tentang dirimu selama 2 tahun. Aku memang terjebak dalam kesendirian. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ramalan itu benar..." kata Miku. Aku hanya diam.

"Kau disini karena keinginanku. Kau disini karena ingin melindungiku. Lalu...-"

Ungkapan panjang Miku terpotong karena dia tidak kuat menahan lukanya. Dia kesakitan.

Sangat kesakitan.

" _Gomen ne... Kaito..."_ kata Miku di saat-saat terakhirnya. Akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya.

Dia sekarat.

Aku menggertakkan gigi ku. Aku merasa hancur. Sangat hancur. Melihat gadis yang merupakan manusia pertama yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku terjatuh di bumi. Sifatnya yang periang dan juga kebaikan hatinya yang membuatku nyaman disini.

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk bisa beradaptasi disini dan akhirnya aku mampu.

Yang membuatku merasa sangat lega selama disini adalah aku bisa mengingat siapa diriku. Rasanya aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kecilku yang harus mencari dan memahami apa itu ingatan manusia. Aliran ingatan masa lalu seakan mengalir deras di otakku dan menguatkan jati diriku.

Bahwa aku dulu adalah manusia dan sekarang adalah malaikat.

Ragaku memang hasil reinkarnasi.

Aku melihat Miku yang sekarat dengan tatapan sendu, seakan aku telah kehilangan belahan jiwaku. Aku membelai pipinya pelan. Aku ingat dengan apa yang kulakukan terhadapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku pernah mengecup dahinya ketika tidur karena aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan melindunginya. Aku juga pernah mengecup bibirnya karena aku sangat mencintainya.

Miku yang merupakan tanggung jawabku, prioritasku, telah sekarat. Dan aku merasa sangat lalai.

Aku mulai emosi.

"Benar-benar kisah cinta yang menyedihkan." kata Gakupo memecah suasana duka yang menyelimutiku.

"Hei. Ada apa denganmu? Kau begitu terpuruk ketika melihat orang yang kau cintai terkulai lemah seperti itu." lanjutnya meremehkanku.

"Baiklah. Harus kuakui. Kau benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi malaikat. Lebih baik kau kembali menjadi manusia saja." kata Gakupo mengakhiri ejekannya terhadapku.

Aku ingin melepaskan kemarahanku padanya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku. Gakupo bungkam seketika.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan..." kataku sambil perlahan mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirku.

Kekuatanku yang bercampur dengan kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, apapun yang negatif bercampur dan melebur bersama kekuatanku.

Dalam sejekap, aku berubah wujud tetapi masih dalam wujud malaikat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sayap putihku semakin terbentang lebar dan pakaianku berubah bentuk dan berubah warna yang awalnya dominan hitam menjadi biru-putih.

Hebatnya, aku bisa merubah warna mataku yang semula biru menjadi biru samudra.

Aku menatap Gakupo dengan tajam.

Aku membaringkan Miku dengan sempurna di atas tanah yang mengeras. Lalu aku membelai pipinya sekali lagi.

"Bertahanlah sebentar. Aku akan selesaikan urusanku." kataku pelan lalu aku berdiri dan mengeluarkan pedang _silver_ ku. Ku arahkan pedangku ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin menantangku? Baiklah." kata Gakupo dengan nada yang sama sambil mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Akhirnya kami melesat bersama dan saling menangkis pedang kami dengan penuh tenaga.

Pertarungan hebat antara aku dan Gakupo dimulai.

Ini demi keselamatan Miku, untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut hijau mendongak ke belakang, ke arah langit. Manik hijaunya kaget ketika melihat cahaya misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba di langit. Seketika itu juga dia berlari menuju depan rumahnya dan menyalakan sepeda motor _sport_ nya. Lalu dia menggerakkan motornya dan berjalan menuju sumber cahaya disana.

 _'Gawat. Perasaanku mulai buruk...'_ batinnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Halooo~ Shiyura disini~**

 **Yak. Butuh 2 bulan lagi untuk bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dan INI adalah chapter puncak dari alur cerita yang kubuat. Mengingat bentar lagi fic ini akan tamat.**

 **Oya. Aku mau ngasih pengumuman kecil pada kalian semua. Aku akan update chap 11 pada bulan depan dan chap 12 atau FINAL CHAPTER pada bulan Juni. Karena aku sudah menemukan target rampung untuk fic ini baru2 aja. Habisitu ada faktor lain. Aku bulan depan mau ke Jepang LAGI untuk ikut study tour (dan prediksiku sama kayak tahun kemarin) dan...**

 **tidak lama lagi aku mau kelas 12 TwT**

 **Setelah fic ini selesai, aku mau ngasih PENGUMUMAN BESAR pada bulan Juni, tepat fic ini selesai. Dan aku bakal nulis pengumuman itu di _wall profile_ ku. Seperti apa? Tunggu yaa...**

 **baiklah. Saatnya membalas review! :**

 **Leomi no Kitsune : wahaha. Hai reviewer baru. um... oke. Aku agak jleb sama 'kritikan pedas' kamu karena mungkin ideku gak matang XP /ditampar. Tapi makasih ya atas favs nya. Wah gak nyangka juga fic ini bikin kamu terhanyut~**

 **Eeehh. Aku mau ngasih tau kalian juga nih! Kalian bisa NGIRIM FANART ke aku nih! Tapi ada syaratnya loo.**

 **1\. Fanart dalam bentuk digital. Boleh bikin di laptop atau komputer.**

 **2\. Fanart dengan tema seperti judul fic ini "Hiraeth". Dan ada gambar KaiMi (Kaito X Miku) sebagai OTP utama dalam fic ini.**

 **3\. Kalau sudah selesai, bisa kirim ke aku via:**

 **Facebook : Andhy Hanum**

 **BBM : 7E84817E**

 **LINE : magmell**

 **email : andihanum**

 **4\. Dan yang terakhir, kasih hashtag "#HiraethKaiMi"**

 **Untuk fanart2 yang sudah terkumpul akan kuberi penilaian lewat komentar dan rating 1-10. Dan untuk FANART TERBAIK akan ku jadikan cover untuk fic ini!^^ Pengumuman pemenang fanart akan diumumkan pada bulan Juni, tepat fic ini selesai dan pengumuman besar di wall profile ku akan dipampang.**

 **Gimana, merasa tertantang dengan kompetisi kecil ini? : kalo ada yang mau tanya, PM aku yaa^^**

 **Baiklah. Sekian untuk fic dan A/N nya. Shiyura pamit dulu. See ya at next chapter!^^**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	11. Archangel

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning(s): Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?), action, slight!fantasy**

* * *

 **ELEVEN : ARCHANGEL**

* * *

(Kaito's POV)

Aku bertarung melawan Gakupo di langit dengan suara tebasan pedang kami. Aku mengeluarkan kekuatan magisku tidak cuma sekali.

Aku harus mengalahkan Gakupo secara telak.

 _'Dia kuat juga!'_ batinku.

Begitu dia menyerangku, aku bertahan. Dan sebaliknya. Terus terjadi. Hingga aku merasa sedikit kewalahan.

"Ada apa? Kau kehabisan cara untuk mengalahkanku?" tanya Gakupo terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya diam sambil berusaha bangkit dan mengenggam erat pedangku.

"Hm? Kau mau apa?" tanya nya lagi. Dia mulai emosi.

Tatapan tajam kepadanya merupakan jawabanku. Seketika itu juga dia bergidik waspada. Aku tahu kalau Gakupo adalah sosok malaikat yang tidak kenal takut. Tapi entah mengapa dalam penglihatanku, aku merasa bisa menemukan titik kelemahannya.

Dia terkejut.

"A-Apa tadi...-"

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, aku mengenainya.

Berhasil.

"Ka-Kaito... Tadi itu... a-apa...?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" tanya ku balik. Ku lihat Gakupo gemetaran.

"Semua yang kau lihat adalah ingatanku. Sebagai manusia dan malaikat." kataku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan-" aku menyela nya dengan serangan kedua dariku. Gakupo menahan luka nya lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku sekuat ini sekarang?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab.

"Karena aku memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh semua malaikat seperti kalian." jawabku.

"A-apa... maksudmu...?" tanya Gakupo. Luka yang dia alami semakin parah.

"Yaitu kekuatan cinta." jawabku. Gakupo hanya diam dan melihat Miku yang masih terbaring sekarat di atas tanah.

 _'Apa jangan-jangan... gadis itu merupakan sumber kekuatannya selama dia disini?'_ batin Gakupo.

Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menemukan titik kelemahannya. Dan tibalah waktunya penyelesaian. Aku mengangkat pedangku dari tempatnya lalu terbang melesat ke arah Gakupo.

SRIINNGG

Pedangku mengenai tubuhnya dengan kekuatan cahaya yang kumiliki. Dia sempat mengerang kesakitan dengan luar biasa. Akhirnya dia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

 _'Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhmu. Aku hanya menyadarkanmu kembali.'_ batinku setelah mengakhiri pertempuran pribadiku dengan Gakupo.

Dengan lambat aku mendarat ke tanah. Aku hampir saja lupa dengan apa yang ingin ku lakukan setelah ini. Aku kembali mendekati Miku dan ku letakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Lalu aku mengeluarkan kekuatan magisku yang berbeda.

Aku ingin menyembuhkan Miku dengan kekuatan penyembuh yang kumiliki.

Aku mendekatkan kekuatanku dengan posisi luka yang di alaminya. Aku mengobatinya dengan sabar dan teliti. Tidak lama kemudian, ada reaksi kecil darinya dan perlahan, aku bisa melihat dua manik _tosca_ itu terbuka kembali.

"Ng..." Dia melihatku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil tersenyum. Manik _tosca_ itu kembali bersinar seperti sedia kala.

"Eh... aku dimana...?" tanya Miku.

"Kau masih disini. Bukankah kau ingat kalau waktu itu kau diserang?" jawabku sambil menanyai nya lagi. Miku perlahan ingat kalau serangan dari Gakupo telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Rasanya aku mau mati..." kata Miku lirih.

"Kau hampir saja mati. Tapi beruntunglah. Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu." kataku.

"Eh...? Dengan apa...?" tanya Miku.

"Ah. Aku hampir lupa. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan penyembuh. Tidak semua malaikat sepertiku memilikinya." jawabku. Miku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia mencoba bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Merasa lebih baik." jawab Miku dengan senyum tipisnya. Aku membantu dia berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana malaikat berambut ungu itu?" tanya Miku.

"Dia sudah kukalahkan. Aku harap dia akan segera sadar nanti nya." jawabku.

Tiba-tiba suara mesin yang bergemuruh semakin jelas terdengar. Miku sempat melihat dua jenis lampu sen yang muncul dari kejauhan.

Ternyata itu teman-teman mereka. Miku merasa lega ketika melihat mereka kemari dengan keadaan selamat. Tapi yang membuat kami terheran, siapa pemuda berambut hijau yang mengendarai motor itu?

"Mikuu!" seru Rin sambil turun dari motor ATV lalu berlari mendekati Miku dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kami sempat panik karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang." kata Gumi.

"Haha... maaf... maaf..." kata Miku sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pelan tempurungnya.

"Aku juga senang melihat kalian selamat. _Onii-chan_ , Lily- _san_ juga." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Sudah kuduga ramalan itu benar."

Tidak sengaja kami mendengar sebuah suara pemuda dari kejauhan yang ternyata mendekati kami.

Aku tidak kenal dengan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Yang dulunya manusia sekarang jadi malaikat." kata pemuda itu.

"Gu-Gumiya- _san_?" Gumi memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Kok dia bisa disini?" tanya Miku.

"Setelah gerombolan malaikat itu melarikan diri, dia datang..." jawab Gumi.

.

.

.

(Normal POV/Flashback)

Mereka melihat lampu sen motor dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Sudah kuduga ada kekacauan disini." kata Gumiya sambil turun dari motornya.

"Gumiya- _san_. Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak ikut evakuasi?" tanya Gumi. Gumiya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku sempat merasakan firasat buruk." jawabnya.

"Firasat apa?" tanya Gumi lagi.

"Miku dimana?" tanya Gumiya. Seketika mereka celingak-celinguk sekitar. Mereka baru tahu kalau Miku tidak ada.

"Astaga! Miku menghilang!" kata Len.

"Sudah kuduga. Anak itu keras kepala. Padahal dia sudah ku suruh untuk simpan kekuatannya." kata Gumiya sambil memijit dahinya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia memiliki kekuatan magis?" tanya Mikuo. Gumiya sedikit terkejut namun dia tersenyum ketika melihat dua sahabat karibnya.

"Setahun yang lalu. Ketika Miku bersama teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumahku, dia mengeluh merasa 'dihantui' oleh Kaito. Setelah menjalani suatu ritual, aku pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa arwah Kaito tidak tenang. Lalu akhirnya dia mendapatkan kemampuan supranatural. Misalnya melihat makhlus halus. Terutama kekuatan itu. Tapi sayangnya, Miku kehilangan ingatan tentang Kaito." jawab Gumiya.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak enak?" tanya Lily.

"Firasat buruk yang kurasakan saat ini ketika kekacauan ini terjadi. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kilatan cahaya biru di langit. Aku berpikir kalau Miku sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Padahal kalau dia tahu dan memahaminya, kekuatan itu juga sangat berpengaruh pada tubuhnya." jawab Gumiya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sedikit merasa kesal.

"Daripada bingung, lebih baik ayo cari Miku sekarang!" kata Rin memecah keheningan.

"Benar juga! Siapa tahu Miku tidak jauh dari sini." lanjut Len.

"Kalian ini cerdas ya. Baiklah. Kalian semua ikut aku. Gumi, kau naik motor bersamaku." kata Gumiya tersenyum. Gumi hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kau tahu keberadaan Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Asal kalian tahu, terkadang mataku bisa tembus pandang. Bisa mencari dan menemukan suatu obyek yang sulit dijangkau. Bahkan obyek manusia pun bisa aku temukan dengan mudah." jawab Gumiya sambil menaiki motornya lagi dan menyalakan mesinnya. Gumi juga ikut bersamanya di belakang.

"Ayo bergegas."

.

.

.

(Back to Kaito's POV)

"Begitulah ceritanya." kata Gumi. Miku hanya diam.

"Miku. Kau sudah ingat tentang Kaito?" tanya Gumiya. Miku mengangguk.

"Asal kau tahu Miku, kedatangan Kaito ke dunia ini juga sudah diramalkan." kata Gumiya. Mereka terkejut.

"Kalian saling mencari ingatan dan memiliki perasaan yang sama. Oleh karena itu kalian kuat." lanjutnya.

"Dan... selamat datang di dunia manusia, Kaito= _sama_." kata Gumiya yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depanku. Mereka kembali terkejut dan melihatku.

Seketika ingatanku muncul tentang jabatanku.

Aku adalah malaikat tertinggi di dunia malaikat yang mampu memimpin ratusan malaikat lainnya.

"Ka-Kaito... kau..."

"Benar." Gumiya berdiri lagi.

"Sebanarnya, aku bukanlah seorang malaikat yang memiliki jabatan sembarangan. Itu yang kupikirkan ketika aku dilahirkan kembali. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku percaya juga." kataku.

"Maaf aku merahasiakan ini darimu, Miku." kataku kepada Miku. Dia hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara erangan. Ternyata Gakupo telah sadar. Dia melihatku sambil kebingungan ketika melihat sekelompok manusia yang mengelilingiku. Aku mendekatinya dan menawarkan bantuan.

"Mau ku bantu kau berdiri?" tawarku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Gakupo terkekeh pelan dan memegang tanganku untuk berdiri. Kami serasa sedang berjabat tangan.

"Tidak kusangka. Aku akui kau pantas mendapatkan jabatan itu." kata Gakupo tersenyum. Aku pun juga tersenyum.

"Hei. Kau manusia yang diramalkan itu ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalian ternyata memiliki hubungan." kata Gakupo sambil memandang Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, maaf kalau aku sudah melukaimu." lanjutnya sambil sedikit tertunduk.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa kok. Aku baik-baik saja. Untungnya Kaito sudah menyembuhkanku." kata Miku.

Suara gemuruh di langit seakan menyela percakapan kami. Kami mendongak. Kami kaget. Ada puluhan- tidak, hampir ratusan malaikat yang sebelumnya diberi perintah oleh Gakupo untuk membunuhku dan menghancurkan bumi, kali ini mereka kemari secara bergerombol dan mendarat di tanah. Setelah itu mereka berlutut bersamaan dan Gakupo juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

Suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi manusia.

Aku mulai menarik napas.

"Mulai sekarang, Aku akan menjabat sebagai malaikat tertinggi di dunia malaikat. Tugasku adalah merespon langsung setiap perintah dari Pencipta dan ku sampaikan kepada kalian sebagai misi. Tapi, ada satu larangan yang harus kalian ketahui dan pahami." kataku dengan mantap, seperti seorang pemimpin.

"Kalian dilarang memasuki dunia manusia dengan alasan apapun kecuali kalau ada misi khusus dariku." kataku. Setelah pertarunganku dengan Gakupo, melihat Miku terluka dan sekarat, aku ingin tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi.

 _'Atau Miku bisa dalam bahaya lagi...'_ batinku.

Gakupo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangkat pedang dari gagangnya lalu menancapkannya ke tanah lalu berlutut lagi di depanku. Diikuti dengan ratusan malaikat yang lain.

"HORMAT KEPADA KAITO- _SAMA_!"

Seruannya diikuti dengan yang lain, membuat momen ini menjadi momen yang bersejarah bagi para penduduk bumi yang 'spesial'. Miku berdiri di sampingku. Dia kagum. Lalu dengan lembut aku menggenggam jemari tangannya.

" _Daijoubu_. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang." kataku pelan. Miku hanya tersenyum. Tangannya yang semula dingin menjadi hangat. Ku eratkan genggamanku padanya sambil kembali melihat mereka.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N : Shiyura-desu~^^**

 **TINGGAL 1 CHAPTER LAGI DAN FIC INI AKAN TAMAT. Itu yang tak pikirin sambil rampungin chap ini^^**

 **Hontouni gomennasai minna-san. Akhir2 ini kesibukanku di dunia nyata semakin menyita waktuku. Karena sekarang aku sudah kelas 12 TwT. Untung sekarang sudah masuk liburan kenaikan kelas (aku libur 1 bulan lebih^^), jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk nyelesaiin ini.**

 **Soal pengumuman yang tak tulis di chap sebelumnya, ternyata diluar target dan ALHASIL SANGAT MOLOR. Jadi mau gak mau terpaksa tak undur jadwal update nya. Ini hampir aja mau masuk '3 bulan belum diselesaikan' :'). Tapi syukurlah akhirnya bisa juga.**

 **Ehem, aku akhirnya sudah bikin keputusan lagi kalau "Hiraeth" akan tamat JULI alias bulan depan. Soal tanggal belum tak tentukan sih tapi tak usahain rampung sepenuhnya sebelum tanggal 25 karena aku udah masuk :'). Gak nyangka ya mau 1 tahun pengerjaannya XD.**

 **Oya, soal "Secret Announcement" nya aku menyesuaikan waktuku dengan dunia nyata.**

 **Oke! Langsung to the point, review time!^^ :**

 **CN Scarlet (langsung untuk chap 1 dan 3) : Eh? Kaku di awal? um... mungkin itu yang tak rasain pas awal nulis tapi bener2 ngalir kok ke depannya. Emang XD. Kok bisa kamu nemuin 'fluff moment' nya? XD. Makasih ya^^**

 **Prepare yourself for the feels at next chapter/wat**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**


	12. Stay Alive

**Hiraeth**

 **Vocaloid by Yamaha. Hatsune Miku & Kaito by Crypton Future Media**

 **Genre : Supernatural/Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning(s) : Angel!Kaito, double AU, multichapter, sedikit twist ceritanya (?)**

* * *

 **FINAL : STAY ALIVE**

* * *

(Miku's POV)

Setelah momen bersejarah yang berlangsung singkat itu berakhir, gerombolan malaikat itu mulai meninggalkan dunia kami satu persatu. Menembus langit dengan kekuatan mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, kulihat Gakupo mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke dunianya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengajak Kaito.

"Oi Kaito."

"Hm?" Kaito berbalik ke arah Gakupo.

"Kau tidak kembali? Semuanya sudah pergi lo." kata Gakupo.

"Aku akan kembali. Tapi aku harus pamit dengan para manusia ini dulu." jawab Kaito.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah. Aku duluan." kata Gakupo. Dia membentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang menuju langit. Kaito memandangnya lalu kembali melihat kami. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti di depanku sambil menjaga jarak denganku.

"Semuanya. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Mungkin kalian merasa aneh ketika aku berada disini. Tapi ini memang dunia asalku sebelum aku jadi seperti ini. Tolong maafkan atas tindakan teman-temanku pasca serangan tadi." Dia menghela napas.

"Tapi aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Wajahku serasa bergetar karena menahan air mataku. Aku berlari untuk memeluknya.

"Kaito! Tunggu!" Aku memeluknya dan terisak pelan di dekapannya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukanku.

"Sudahlah, Miku. Dia harus kembali sekarang..." kata Mikuo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikuo..." kata Kaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau pergi..." kataku di sela isakanku. Aku melepas pelukannya dan menatap manik biru nya. Kelam. Menunjukkan rasa iba yang dalam.

"Miku..." kedua jemari tangannya bergerak menghapus air mataku.

"Aku tahu kita berbeda dunia. Aku memiliki raga malaikat. Tetapi jauh di dalam jiwaku, aku memiliki jiwa manusia di masa lalu. Tapi berkat dirimu, aku mampu mengembalikan semua tentangku yang berwujud manusia. Hingga aku dilahirkan kembali seperti ini sebagai hasilnya." kata Kaito sambil tersenyum tipis di depanku.

"Atau dalam arti, permohonanmu terkabulkan."

Seketika aku membelalakkan kedua mataku. Hampir saja aku lupa satu hal yang 'terhapus' oleh waktu ketika Kaito meninggal.

Setahun yang lalu, aku mengucapkan permohonan ketika melaksanakan ritual itu.

 _Aku ingin Kaito kembali._

Astaga... rupanya itu permohonanku dulu. Dan aku tidak menyadari waktu awal dimana dia jatuh ke dunia ini, ternyata sudah merupakan tanda kalau permohonanku telah terkabulkan. Sepenuhnya. Dan aku merasa 'diingatkan' bahwa aku diberi misi untuk membantu mengingatnya lagi. Kelahiran awal Kaito di dunia ini.

Kini, misi itu telah sukses ku lakukan.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Miku..." katanya lagi sambil mengenggam erat kedua tanganku. Aku sedikit tertunduk. Perlahan dan lembut Kaito membelai pipi kiriku. Aku bingung.

Dan sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut mendarat di dahiku. Kedua kali.

"Untuk perlindungan..." katanya pelan. Wajahku bergetar lagi. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dengan tanganku sambil membisikkan kata-kata terakhir di telinga kananku sebelum pergi.

"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup..." Itulah bisikannya. Dia memandang wajahku sekali lagi.

"Tolong jaga adikmu baik-baik, Mikuo- _san_." kata Kaito seakan memberikan pesan kepada Kakakku untuk menjagaku. Dia melepas tangannya dariku dan berjalan mundur sedikit dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu mengepakkan sayap lebarnya dan mulai melayang dari tanah. Kemudian dia berbalik pelan dan sayap putihnya yang lebar memunggungi kami. Seperempat sayapnya membelai wajahku untuk terakhir kalinya. Membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku melamun dengan tatapan kosong ketika Kaito memandangku. Sangat lembut. Aku mendongak ke langit. Dia terbang dengan kecepatan yang stabil untuk menembus langit bumi.

" _Bye-bye~!"_

Aku sedikit dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan Rin dari belakang. Dia menyoraki Kaito yang terbang disana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kulihat semuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Jaga diri baik-baik!"

"Selamat atas jabatanmu ya!"

Semuanya menyoraki kepergian Kaito agar Kaito selamat sampai dunianya. Dia sempat berbalik, terkejut melihat kami yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan dari tempat kami berpijak. Kaito tersenyum sambil menahan air mata bahagia nya. Aku tidak ikut menyampaikan salam perpisahanku padanya. Hanya diam dan tersenyum. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai menghilang di balik langit yang mulai berganti warna.

Kini dia benar-benar menghilang di mata kami. Dia berhasil menembus batas dua dunia.

Aku memegang kedua siku lenganku sendiri. Entah mengapa aku merasa kesepian karena dia tidak ada. Toh dia bukan manusia. Tapi cinta nya yang dalam dan rasa tanggung jawab darinya untuk melindungiku membuatku aman mulai sekarang.

Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat.

Perlahan warna hitam pekat yang menyelimuti gelapnya langit dunia manusia mulai menghilang dengan munculnya paduan warna cerah. Antara biru cerah dan kuning keemasan. Manik _tosca_ ku berkilauan melihatnya. Rasanya baru pertama kali melihat fajar terbit secara langsung dan asiknya, aku tidak sendirian.

Indah sekali. Angin pagi mulai berhembus. Hangat. Tidak terlalu dingin.

 _Aku ingin kau tetap hidup..._

Aku ingat dengan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi. Dia ingin aku terus melanjutkan hidup walau tanpa kehadirannya. Meskipun aku pasti akan beranjak dewasa nanti nya. Aku melukiskan senyum di bibirku dengan mantap. Aku berbalik melihat mereka dengan senyumanku.

"Ayo pulang..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

.

 **Satu setengah bulan kemudian...**

.

Tidak lama setelah serangan itu, duniaku kembali normal. Meskipun masih ada proses perbaikan di beberapa tempat di kota. Bahkan tidak sedikit rumah-rumah penduduk yang mengalami kerusakan ringan maupun parah. Yang penting, mereka tidak terluka dan informasi yang kudengar baru saja di TV, mereka yang tempat tinggalnya sedang dalam perbaikan untuk sementara tinggal di rumah kerabat mereka sampai rumah mereka selesai diperbaiki.

Musim semi telah berganti musim panas yang akan berlangsung 3 bulan ke depan dan akan berakhir sekitar pertengahan September. Musim favoritku setelah musim bunga. Musim dimana festival akan diadakan dimana-mana dan tentu saja, musim liburan. Ku gantungkan kemeja panjang dan almamater ku karena harus berganti seragam khusus musim panas. Hanya kemeja putih pendek yang ku kenakan selama hari-hari terakhir sekolahku. Tinggal melewati masa Ujian Tengah Semester. Beres.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengikuti hari terakhir Ujian Tengah Semester yang berlangsung 5 hari. Setelah itu libur panjang hampir 2 bulan. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera berlibur bersama teman-teman!

" _Ohayou_ , Miku!" seru Rin dari belakang dan berlari mendekatiku.

" _Ohayou..._ " balasku padanya dengan senyum riangku.

"Kau tampak semakin baik, Miku. Setelah serangan itu." kata Gumi.

"Eh. Kenapa kita masih ingat ya?" tanya Len sambil membetulkan dasi merahnya. Seketika kami diam.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, buruan yuk masuk." ajak Rin.

.

"Akhirnya... bisa liburan dengan tenang..." kata Len santai sambil merenggangkan kedua lengannya ke atas. Kami pulang sekolah bersama.

"Eh. Bagaimana kalau kita liburan di _mall_ atau mengunjungi festival? Kulihat disini banyak sekali festival yang menarik di bulan Juli sampai Agustus." kata Gumi sambil melihat layar ponsel nya dan menunjukkan beberapa poster festival musim panas. Kami seakan dibuat bingung dengan itu.

"Aku sih terserah kalian. Tapi jangan membuatku bosan ya." kata Rin.

Aku hanya diam, menghela napas dan tersenyum. Tidak sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah padang rumput dan sebuah pohon yang berdiri disana.

Tunggu dulu. Tempat itu... seketika ingatanku muncul dimana aku pernah mengunjungi tempat yang sepi dan indah ini dan menceritakan semua masalahku dengan Kaito. Sebelum dia menjadi malaikat tertinggi.

Ah... rasanya jadi nostalgia sejenak...

Aku menjauhi mereka yang asyik membahas rencana liburan dan berjalan pelan. Mendekati pohon itu dan berdiri sambil berteduh di bawahnya. Ku pejamkan mataku sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup, menembus kulit dan rambutku. Tempat ini tidak berubah. Tidak sengaja aku menemukan setangkai bunga. _Forget-me-not_. Aku kembali teringat. Aku pernah meletakkan bunga ini di depan makam Kaito. Seketika itu juga aku sedih. Warna nya yang sama dengan warna rambutnya membuatku merenung tentangnya.

Aku mulai merasa terlena dengan anginnya, seakan membuatku untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon. Aku duduk dan meletakkan tas di sampingku lalu memejamkan mata.

Tanganku masih memegang setangkai bunga itu.

.

.

.

 _Dimana ini?_

Ku buka kedua mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Kaget rasanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku berbaring di rerumputan. Langit pun gelap seperti malam. Ada bulan dan bintang. Normal. Lalu aku berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Hanya aku sendiri.

Lagipula tempat apa ini?

Baru sebentar aku berjalan sudah ada suara yang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke depan. Ada sesosok malaikat serba putih disana dengan rambut birunya yang berkilau ketika diterpa sinar bulan. Tunggu. Rasanya aku kenal dengan malaikat itu. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Tidak mungkin.

Apakah itu Kaito?

"Hai Miku." sapanya dengan ramah dan hangat, disertai dengan senyum khasnya.

Seketika itu juga air mataku keluar lalu aku berlari untuk memeluknya. Aku memanggil namanya sambil terisak pelan di dadanya yang bidang. Dia membalas pelukanku dan menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepalaku sambil mengelus tempurung kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." isakku pelan.

"Aku juga..." bisiknya pelan di telingaku. Dia tetap memelukku hingga aku merasa tenang. Setelah aku merasa tenang, Kaito melepas pelukannya dan melihatku. Lalu dia mengusap air mataku.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." kata Kaito. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Ini di alam mimpimu. Kau lupa ya kalau kau sedang tertidur di dunia nyata padahal disana masih siang?" jawabnya. Aku baru ingat kalau ini di dalam mimpi.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena 'ikatan' yang menyatukan kita." jawabnya.

Ikatan? Aku hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Miku." panggilnya pelan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku bingung dan hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mulai menyatukan jemari tangan kami dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

Bibir kami menyatu.

"Ini hanya delusi ku saja kan?" tanyaku padanya setelah berciuman. Kaito hanya diam. Dia mengelus sebelah pipiku.

"Miku. Waktuku tidak cukup. Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke dunia malaikat. Tapi tolong dengarkan baik-baik tentang apa yang kusampaikan." kata Kaito.

"Kaito-aahh..." jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahiku dan seketika itu juga aku dibuat tertidur olehnya dengan keadaan terbaring. Ada lingkaran cahaya biru yang mengelilingku.

"Bawa dia kembali ke dunianya." perintah Kaito.

 _Tetaplah hidup, Miku..._

.

.

.

Miku... Miku!

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Manik hijau yang awalnya buram menjadi terlihat jelas. Ah, Gumi rupanya. Dia membangunkanku.

"Hei... kau tidur ya?" tanya Gumi. Aku mengucek mataku dan melihat sekeliling. Ini dunia nyata. Bukan dunia mimpi.

Kaito tadi bilang apa padaku?

"Ah, maaf... aku sedikit kelelahan." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kami ingin istirahat sebentar disini sebelum pulang." kata Gumi.

Aku melihat mereka yang sedang beristirahat sambil berteduh di bawah pohon. Aku masih memegang bunga itu. Lalu aku berdiri dan berdiam diri di rerumputan yang tak jauh dari tempat teman-temanku melepas lelah. Kulihat lagi bunga itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Miku! Disini saja. Nanti kau kepanasan lo!" seru Len. Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. Aku berbalik ke arah mereka dan tersenyum.

"Iya iya. Aku kesana!" kataku dengan riang.

Sesekali aku melirik langit. Biru cerah nya menandakan musim panas sedang berlangsung. Buatku, lebih dari itu.

Bunga yang kupegang...

… sama dengan langit itu...

… mengingatkanku dengan warna rambutmu...

… Kaito, malaikat tertinggi, dan malaikat pelindungku...

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N : *tebar confetti* akhirnya... AKHIRNYAAA~**

 **Sesuai perjanjian, akhirnya "Hiraeth" SELESAI~ *tebar confetti lagi***

 **Selama aku nulis ini, banyak sekali perjuangan, inspirasi, halangan, dsb deh. Fic ini kuanggap MASTERPIECE dari sekian banyak fic2 yang kutulis. Karena sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu aku rancang konsepnya, alurnya, bahkan pilih fandom yang pas dan pada akhirnya jatuh ke fandom Vocaloid ini^^**

 **Dan fic ini sempat masuk nominasi IFA 2015 (penjelasannya di A/N chap 7) dan yang paling membanggakan adalah Fic ini masuk peringkat 10 dari sekitar 30-an fic bergenre Supernatural di kategori minor. Peringkat ini khusus fic multichapter.^^**

 **Dan kuucapkan terima kasih kepada Dan Kyuuzaki, Syauri804, Panda Dayo, dan reviewers lain yang mau meninggalkan jejak kalian disini. Nah karena fic ini selesai, minta tolong dong di rate dari skala 1-10 dan tulis kelebihan nya apa dan kekurangannya apa. Kenapa? Masukan kalian beserta rate yang kalian pilih pasti akan berpengaruh padaku sekalian aku akan meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam menulis :)**

 **Dan... aku akan mengumumkan "Secret Announcement" nya bahwa...**

 **Aku akan hiatus 1 tahun. Ya. Hiatus 1 tahun. Karena aku udah kelas 12 dan harus persiapan masuk universitas. Mohon maaf ya minna san yang selama ini udah follow aku dan aku akhirnya sudah buat keputusan itu. Tapi aku janji akan kembali lagi tahun depan. At 2017 dengan fic "bom" buatanku**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mengikuti nya dari awal. Daisuki~ :3**

 **See you at 2017**

 **Shiyura Mirashi**

* * *

" **Hiraeth", an Vocaloid Fanfiction by Shiyura Mirashi**

 **22nd July 2015 – 17th July 2016**

 **Status : Completed**


End file.
